Twin Flames
by Eros13
Summary: A veces las misiones se complican para bien o para mal... una oportunidad de vivir de manera diferente. Saga tras un favor queda atrapado en una situación inesperada. ¿conocerá el amor? ¿o lo perderá por imprudencia?
1. Esperanzas Arruinadas

**HOLA!**

****Yo aquí de nuevo XD ya les traigo la historia que había prometido hace tiempo...posiblemente esta sea mas lenta... porque a veces me cuesta un tanto plasmar las cosas como quiero y soy muy obsesiva... así que jejejeje máximo y yo creo que exagerando me tardare dos semanas en subir capítulos... y más angustia... tengo el fin en la mente pero aun no lo escribo... así que vamos a tardar algo XDD

Comentando sobre la historia... si han leido al Señor García Marquez... la historia va a tomar un poco su estructura... una escena inicial que se presentara al inicio y despues mas capitulos y cuando se te olvide la escena regresamos a ella XD algo así...

La protagonista que actúa con SAGa XDD me inspire... mas bien describí una chica rubia que sale en algunas imágenes abrazando a Arles creo yo... pero le veo mas cara de Saga que de otra persona... así que la tome a ella... posiblemente se hara un poco confuso pero... prometo que se aclarara con los demás capítulos.

por ahora los dejo... y disfruten el primer capitulo.

* * *

**TWIN FLAMES**

**CAPÍTULO I: Esperanzas arruinadas **

El día comenzaba sin embargo eso no detuvo a la naturaleza para que atrapara a la reina de la parte noreste de Asgard en un tormenta de nieve, si bien no era tan fuerte ni peligrosa, si dificultaba su retorno al castillo. Por la madrugada la reina había salido al pueblo en compañía de una de sus cocineras que es de su confianza así como con tres guardias, tenía que seccionarse de la noticia, ya lo sabia e inclusive lo intuía pero de igual modo se aventuro a ir al pueblo para que así le confirmaran sus dudad, pero sería una sorpresa, una bonita sorpresa. Hace 10 meses que Saga había llegado a su castillo y después de todo lo que habían pasado sólo faltaban dos meses para que regresara al santuario…sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que algo se les ocurriera a ambos para que pudiesen quedarse juntos, se amaban y si bien ella no deseaba que dejara de ser un caballero, si quería que se quedara allí en el castillo, sabia que algo se les tenia que ocurrir y si era necesario partiría a Grecia con él para convencer al patriarca, en realidad lo amaba.

Por fin salió de la pequeña tormenta y logro atravesar las puertas de su castillo, retiro la capucha color rosa pálido que cubría su cabello y sombreaba su rostro, permitiendo observar una tez de oro así como sus cabellos del mismo color, corto apenas y llegaba a sus hombros, sus orbes azules destellaron al ver al regido de Géminis abriéndose paso entre las escaleras para acercarse a la reina permitiéndose expresar un gesto de alivio.

-Dasha… ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupado… la tormenta está empeorando… –se atreve a decir Saga en cuanto se encuentra frente a la reina.

-discúlpame…tenía que encargar urgentemente unas telas… y quise ir personalmente…. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? –la respuesta tranquila de la recién llegada logro tranquilizar al santo dorado que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ofreciendo su brazo para así entrar juntos al comedor donde el desayuno ya les esperada, se sentaron para disponerse a comer, normalmente siempre se generaba una conversación pero ahora no, Saga se notaba un tanto nervioso y Dasha estaba un poco angustiada por esta actitud.

-Dasha…em… querida… necesito saber si…. ee… estás embarazada…. –aquel enunciado por parte de Saga alegro un poco a la reina, y lo dejo claro ya que sonrió al escuchar al gemelo.

-¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? ¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiona la reina sin desvanecer su sonrisa prestando toda su atención al santo dorado.

-no ocurre nada pero… sabes… estaba pensando que si estas embarazada sería más fácil convencer al patriarca para que me quede…-confiesa Saga con evidente alegría o tranquilidad, pero la reina no lo toma del mismo modo ya que su gesto alegre cambia a uno serio, pero sin perder su alegría.

-es decir… ¿Qué te quedarías por el hecho de que estuviera embarazada? –cuestiona Dasha mirando al géminis sin perder ni un solo detalle de este.

-algo así… sería una forma de… amm… obligar al patriarca para que me quede…. –responde Saga lo que ocasiona que la dama coloque la servilleta que estaba en sus piernas en la mesa, al tiempo que cierra los ojos.

-no… no estoy embarazada…y si lo estuviera créeme que no permitiría que utilizaras al bebé como excusa para quedarte…-dice Dasha con evidente molestia.

-no es como excusa… no me entiendes… de ese modo el patriarca no se podría negar porque… -estaba diciendo Saga cuando fue interrumpido por una irritada reina.

-¡NO! Por Odín…. ¿Qué crees que van a decir de mi? ¿Qué te amarre con un hijo? … discúlpame pero no… sí es por el único hecho que se te ocurre que te puedes quedar… discúlpame pero… vas a tener que irte… porque tu motivo… no existe… -fue lo último que dijo la dama antes de abandonar el comedor con intensión de subir a su habitación, sin embargo fue seguida por Saga que logro detenerla en la sala de estar.

-no lo veas así… es que no se me ocurre algo más… -confiesa un desesperado Saga.

-¿no se te ocurre otra cosa? Lo lamento Saga… pero no hay ningún embarazo…así que tu excusa se fue… y te puedes ir libremente de mi castillo –dice la reina dejando evidente su molestia.

-¿me estas corriendo? Porque te recuerdo que este castillo también es mío… ¿olvidas que estamos casados? –se atreve a mencionar un irritado Saga.

-si… es tuyo…pero te recuerdo que es mas mío… y que voy a tramitar anulación del matrimonio… -aquellas palabras de la dama cayeron con agua fría en el santo dorado que trago saliva sin dejar de observar a su esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Con qué motivo?… -cuestiona el gemelo.

-por…porque… -la reina dudo por un momento -porque…porque no estoy embarazada…y ya casi se cumple un año… ¿necesitas otro motivo? –cuestiona la reina sin dejar a un lado la molestia.

-Dasha… pero… ya habíamos hablado de eso…tu embarazo es una forma con la que nos aseguramos que me quede aquí… -reitera el regido de Géminis con voz suave, aún seguía atónito por lo que su esposa estaba diciendo.

-pues entonces tendrás que irte… porque no hay ningún embarazo… -aquellas palabras eran más tranquilas, pero se escuchaba un aire de tristeza, las orbes de la dama temblaron por lo que decidió dar la espalda a su esposo y cerrar sus ojos, las lágrimas querían ser liberadas.

-¿en serio eso quieres? Dasha… -trata de decir Saga pero la voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-si… quiero que te vayas… no quiero que estés amarrado a mi por un hijo… que no existe…no hay embarazo y no va a haber aunque te quedes… así que puedes irte… es más ni siquiera tienes que abrir la puerta tu mismo… -esas palabras nublaron la mirada de Saga que asintió con un gesto serio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de esos dulces labios, ¿acaso en realidad no lo querría?

-Bien… pues me largo… -dice Saga haciendo evidente su molestia, comienza a caminar hacia la puerta pero regresa frente a su esposa que le mira sin gesto alguno – gracias por su hospitalidad princesa… -dice mientras lleva sus manos al pecho para desabrochar el ropaje que lleva que consiste en una toga larga que cubre desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, tras desabrocharla la retira de su cuerpo dejando su pecho desnudo sólo para después llevar sus manos a la cintura con la intensión de retirar un pantalón que se ajusta a sus piernas, la dama niega con la cabeza.

-no te comportes como un crio…llévate la ropa –dice Dasha en un tono frio y molesto.

-no querida no la quiero… -dice Saga en cuanto se encuentra en ropa interior ante el hecho de quitarse su conjunto.

-entonces sube a tu habitación y toma tus ropas de entrenamiento o algo… si te vas así vas a morir… -las palabras de la reina no cedían ni un poco.

-tampoco las quiero… me voy como me llegue… con mi armadura… ¡Géminis! –llama el gemelo mayor provocando que su armadura cubra su cuerpo semidesnudo –con su premiso majestad… -estas últimas palabras acompañadas de una reverencia lo que incremento la molestia de la reina que miraba como su esposo daba media vuelta y atravesaba las puertas del castillo. Las puertas se cerraron y se creó un silencio, la tormenta había desistido, Freya sabia el amor que le tenía a ese hombre y ahora le ayudaba para que el rey llegara con bien a su destino. Un suspiro rompió el silencio: las lágrimas de Dasha al fin habían sido liberadas y ahora lloraba en silencio con la diestra en la boca. La cocinera que le había acompañado al pueblo salió a prisa con dirección a la puerta.

-¡Dinora! ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta la reina deteniendo de golpe a su confidente.

-señora… no puede dejar ir al rey así… voy a decirle lo de su embarazo…-responde Dinora decidida.

-no…tú te quedas aquí… si no le dije yo fue por algo…mi hijo no va a ser la razón por la que se quede su padre… si él no es capaz de luchar por el amor que dice tenerme… entonces no lo retendré con un bebé… así que te quedas aquí hasta pasado el medio día… ¡así aunque te escapes no lo vas a alcanzar!… -confiesa la Dama con firmeza, pero aún así sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, la cocinera bajo la mirada y desistió.

-¿entonces es cierto que estas embarazada? –pregunta un hombre de cabello azabache que se adentra en la sala.

-si Martí… estoy embarazada… -responde Dasha a su mejor amigo el cual suelta un suspiro y le abraza consolando así el llanto de la reina, era algo que no se esperaban, si lo deseaban pero jamás pensó que las cosas serian así, le lastimaba el hecho de que no se le hiciera suficiente el amor que le profesara ¿Cómo llego a la idea de utilizar a un hijo como un modo de quedarse? Eso hablaría muy mal de ella…además posiblemente esta era una prueba de su amor que con tanta insistencia buscaba que se creyera, y la reina lo creía pero con esto lo llegaba a dudar pero todo lo que habían pasado le disipaba las dudas. Quizá había sido un fallo y posiblemente en menos de lo que sale el sol regresaría reaccionando del error cometido. Bien dice que la esperanza muere al último… pero a veces con un embarazo de dos meses casi tres, las esperanzas eran cada vez más débiles.

*******************Continuará*************************

****Bueno Aquí termina el primer capitulo y yo molesto de nuevo. Por favor cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, dudas existenciales no muy complejas sientan la libertad de escribir un Review... ademas... me hacen sentir bien y me motivan XDD

Sin mas me despido que tengan un excelente fin de semana suerte!

**ATTE: Eros**

**PD: se Actualizara cada Viernes si todo sale bien... BESOS!**


	2. Un favor una boda¿un buen final?

**Hola! **

Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza... digamos que tuve algunas complicaciones y no logre subir este capitulo el viernes como había quedado, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo si sera el viernes.

bueno creo que solo hay una aclaración que hacer... miento... serán tres...

**la primera:** la historia se sitúa en el tiempo en que todo, es feliz, es decir que los guerreros caidos en las batallas por los dioses fueron revividos y ya, se supone no hay amenazas. tanto del santuario, de asgard e inclusive los de Poseidon... pero no importan tanto aquí estos últimos ya que ninguno participa XD

**Segunda: **casi todo es imaginario, es decir el como se dividen los reinos, y algunos personajes que se darán cuenta de quienes se tratan.

**Tercera **y ultima: de aquí en adelante será narrado del pasado, es decir de donde se quede este capitulo seguirá ese tiempo, en ese suceso... y poco a poco regresaremos a donde nos quedamos en este párrafo inicial.

es todo espero no tengan dudas, y en fin disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

**Capítulo II: Un Favor, una boda… ¿buen final? **

Si bien no acababa de llegar ya sentía el abrazador calor de Grecia, ya había ido a reportarse con el patriarca, es decir había pasado los 12 templos y ahora iba de regreso al tercer templo, donde Kanon lo esperaba a petición suya. Saga llegó al templo de Géminis completamente molesto, uno por la discusión que había tenido con su esposa y la otra por el calor que le hacía sentir un infierno.

-maldita sea… como no me imagine el calor que hace aquí… -se quejo Saga adentrándose a su habitación que constaba de una litera donde dormían los gemelos.

-Asgard es fresco ¿no? –se burlo Kanon al ver a su afligido hermano.

-cállate… ya me había acostumbrado… -soltó un suspiro con tristeza – a todo… -con esta última frase bajo la mirada, en realidad le había afectado la discusión con Dasha y que lo corriera así, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar.

-¿Por qué volviste? –cuestiona Kanon bajando de la cómoda de arriba para sentarse a un costado de su hermano que no respondió… se sumió en sus pensamientos, escucho la pregunta que le hizo sonreírse a sí mismo con tristeza, es verdad porque volvió después de todo, solto un suspiro más permitiéndose recordar aquel suceso que le hizo quedar allí, pero en especial su llegada a Asgard:

No había ido por placer sino que el patriarca Shion lo había mandado a llamar ya que según él, Saga era el más indicado para esta misión por su seriedad y su manera calculadora de actuar, así que llego al reino de Odín con la misión de proteger a la princesa de la parte noreste de Asgard. Con ayuda de Mü logro llegar más rápido a su destino únicamente tuvo que caminar algunos metros. En el castillo todos lo esperaban, Saga tenía su armadura dorada reluciente, cabe mencionar que los caballero de Atena eran bien recibidos en ese poblado por lo tanto no tendría dificultad alguna.

Entro al castillo, era enorme frente a la puerta estaban unas escaleras desde donde vio a la princesa… era hermosa, sus ropas de un azul claro muy sencillas, sus brazos adornados por una especie de brazalete de oro así como su cabello, que apenas y llegaba a sus hombros y era como el sol pero no quitaba brillo al adorno, sus ojos grandes y de un azul ultramar hacían juego con su tez clara y sus labios tenuemente pintados con un brillo rosado. Saga se quedo atónito por unos segundos, esa mujer era como una aparición, era hermosa si… pero tenía algo más en ella que llamaba su atención pero no pudo identificar que era, le embeleso por un momento sin embargo regreso a la realidad al escuchar las palabras que los presentaban: "Saga de Géminis, Caballero Dorado de la Orden de Athena" hizo una leve reverencia a la princesa la cual le dedico una sonrisa acompañado de un "bienvenido".

Desde ese día, Saga le cuidaba a todo momento, casi como un guardián, no hablaban mucho ya que la dama al no conocerlo no tenía mucho de qué hablar y la seriedad del géminis no era de gran ayuda. Así continuaron los días hasta formar una semana, y ya era evidente que la princesa iba a casarse y ese dia era el momento, la princesa esta dándose una ultima vista con el vestido ya puesto, estaba lista para su boda…aunque se le notaba muy nerviosa no por la ceremonia sino por otra cosa.

-princesa….disculpe la indiscreción… pero ¿Qué le tiene tan nerviosa? –pregunta Saga sin ver a la dama ya que estaba a espaldas de ella para no verla con su vestido de novia.

-hay Caballero…es que…no puedo casarme con Franco, aún no he conseguido esposo…y al ser la única descendiente de la familia tengo un tiempo determinado para casarme…y este tiempo se acaba hoy. Si me caso con Franco no sé qué será de mi reino, ese hombre ha odiado a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo… -cuenta la Dama mientras que Saga le mira por encima del hombro para no verle por completo.

-¿eso la tiene preocupada? Bien puede demostrar que es capaz usted sola… -comenta Saga con tranquilidad a lo que la princesa responde con un suspiro triste.

-eso solucionaría todo… pero Franco insiste en casarse conmigo y no tengo otra salida, los ansíanos deciden y él se las arreglo para convencerlos de que él es un buen pretendiente y que mi lapso se ha terminado y que el pueblo necesita de un rey y una reina… y por si fuese poco a Martí se le ocurrió una idea tan… descabellada… y tonta yo, que le he seguido el juego…simular una boda con un prometido que no existe… -anuncia Dasha entristeciendo la mirada al tiempo que se sienta.

-pero si no existe… ¿Cómo se les ocurrió inventar un prometido imaginario? –cuestiona Saga girándose un poco para poder mirar a los ojos a la princesa.

-Martí sugirió que usáramos la imagen de usted… argumento que Franco normalmente no sé queda al final de los eventos… y lo convenciéramos a usted para actuar la boda y en cuanto se fuera Franco todo terminaría y ambos quedaríamos solteros… dándome un poco más de tiempo… pero…es una locura… no lo pienso hacer… -dice Dasha con una sonrisa triste, en realidad no quería casarse con Franco, Saga se acerco a la Dama para así poder bajar la voz.

-no le veo falla al plan… si me lo permite me gustaría ayudarla… pero… todo puede pasar…quiero saber… si no se va el joven Franco ¿Qué pasará? –cuestiona Saga en voz tenue sin cambiar su gesto serio.

-le agradezco mucho… no se preocupe no voy a permitir que pase a mayores… si Franco no se va y usted ya tiene quedar la respuesta… en ese momento yo aclarare todo…y nada más pasará… -responde Dasha con una mirada triste, al parecer el plan no la alegraba, quizá pensaba que no iba a funcionar.

-está bien acepto… la ayudare… seré su prometido… -se atreve a decir Saga dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa ocasionando que la femenina le imitara sonriendo al tiempo que ofrecía su mano para que tanto el guerreo y ella salieran de la habitación, pero este sujeta la delicada mano femenina depositando un beso en esta para después colocarse en la puerta y esperar que la mujer salga para así salir después de ella agregando un rubor en la princesa. Ambos salieron del lugar, Saga tomo su posición en el altar vistiendo su armadura dorada, Dasha comentaba lo dicho a Martí mientras se preparaban para el inicio de la ceremonia.

Ya todo estaba en su lugar, los "novios" en el altar, los invitados en sus asientos y Franco en primera fila, Martí a un costado del altar y todo comenzó, el sacerdote inicio sus oraciones y todo transcurría tranquilo, aún tenían tiempo para que Franco se fuera. Transcurrió el tiempo y este se acababa y el invitado no deseado aún no se iba, la princesa soltó un suspiro comenzaba a inundarla los nervios, miro a Saga el cual le sonrió para que la femenina se calmara, pero pronto sus nervios llegarían al borde, unos minutos más pasaron y el sacerdote continuaba hablando, y Franco no se iba.

-Princesa del Noreste de Asgard: Dasha Atlantis… ¿acepta a Saga de Géminis como su legítimo esposo?… -aquellas palabras dejaron helados a los tres: a Dasha, Saga y Martí. La primera miró a Saga y después a Martí, posteriormente los dos hombres se miraron, Martí asintió con la cabeza.

-acepto…-responde la Dama sin ver al sacerdote por el hecho de que mirada estaba centrada en Saga.

-¿y usted…Saga de Géminis, Santo Dorado de la Orden de Athena, acepta como su legítima esposa a la princesa Atlantis? –la pregunta provoco angustia en Saga que con la mirada insistente trataba de buscar respuesta en la princesa que negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía qué hacer.

-tengo que terminar con esto… -musita la princesa en un susurro que sólo llego a oídos de Saga, se levanto y se giro a los invitados tomo un poco de aire, el gemelo confundido negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, no podía permitir que ella hiciera eso… la había visto tan afligida, no podría soportar verla así de nuevo, ¿Qué? Le sorprendió lo que pensó en ese momento ¿tanto le había angustiado al ver a al mujer así? Si bien no le agradaba el ver a una mujer triste o angustiada no era al grado de…o mas bien no arriesgarse frente a un altar, a una unión significativa, ¿Qué haría? No podía arriesgarse así. Los segundos pasaban y Saga seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-acepto… -se escucho la voz masculina de Saga ocasionando que Dasha se girará hacia el hombre en el cual resonaban sus palabras, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ni siquiera Saga se explicaba lo ocurrido, el simplemente estaba en sus pensamientos y de pronto escucho su propia voz. Parpadeo lo que ocasiono que reaccionara dándose cuenta de la mirada de Dasha, así que se limito a sujetarle la mano.

-los declaro marido y mujer… Larga vida a los reyes… -el sacerdote concluyo al tiempo que Saga depositaba un beso en la mano de una atónita Dasha que negaba con la cabeza ante el acto del guerrero. Los invitados fueron llevaron a la sala principal donde se haría la celebración, los ahora esposos se quedaron allí.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –cuestiono Dasha observando cómo Saga se levantaba.

-no lo sé... –contesto para posteriormente soltar un suspiro –con su permiso…iré a la biblioteca… -tras aquellas palabras el santo dorado comenzó a caminar con dirección a la biblioteca, Martí entro y se dirigió y la princesa.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta ante lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

-no sé… iba a detener todo pero… él… se adelanto… ya lo había comentado con él… hay Martí… Hilda me va a matar… -comenta Dasha a su mejor amigo al tiempo que un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

Saga en la biblioteca se sumía en sus pensamientos, esto le traería problemas con el patriarca, si bien Saori era más comprensiva en ese tipo de aspectos… por llamarlos "románticos", a quien más temía era a Shion, y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez había quedado como un interesado… y por si fuese poco ahora su cuerpo comenzó a temblar no sabia bien que era si el hecho de que en un momento a otro ya era un hombre casado, el falló de la misión, el simple hecho de imaginarse la reacción del patriarca cuando se enterara, el tener dentro de si la confusión de sentimientos ya que no sabia si estaba triste, contento, angustiado, enojado, preocupado o indiferente, era algo excesivamente grande como para guardarlo para sí. Una lágrima rodo en la mejilla masculina, su integridad ya no resistía más, ante esto se apresuro a buscar papel y algo con que escribir para así redactar una carta con destino a Saori, tendría que pedir permiso…pero no sabía de cuanto tiempo, tendría que buscar a la princesa para preguntarle. La redactaría en un borrador así su mente se ocuparía en otra cosa y no tendría tiempo de dejarse caer en el llanto de posible desesperación ya que no tenia bien definido el porque aquella lágrima se había escapado de sus orbes.

Dasha recargada en la puerta de la biblioteca comenzó a sentir la culpa sobre sus hombros, tenia en cuenta que habría problemas no sólo con la princesa Hilda sino que también con su, ahora, esposo ella se dio cuenta de que no quería casarse…apenas y llevaban una semana de conocerse y ahora ya estaban casados, no sabia que hacer si entrar a hablar con el santo dorado o dejarlo solo, quizá la compañía le vendría bien, pero así mismo existía la posibilidad de que no, entonces ¿Qué hacer? Llevo ambas manos a su rostro no lo podía soportar, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llevar acabo el plan que había propuesto Martí? Era una gran tontería y peor aún cómo se había prestado a hacer eso. El llanto la domino, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente sobre sus mejillas y sus manos ayudando a silenciar su llanto, pero de pronto escucho como la puerta se abrió al igual que sus ojos, sintió unas manos masculinas cálidas y grandes que cubrían sus delicadas manos, las manos masculinas bajo con delicadeza las manos femeninas mostrando así el húmedo rostro de la princesa, esta levanto la mirada observando a Saga y con esto un rubor se hizo presente.

-por favor no llore… -suplico Saga con un gesto serio, Dasha cerró sus ojos con fuerza ocasionando que las lágrimas corrieran más rápidamente.

-es que… es que… perdón, yo sabia que esa idea era una tontería y aún así lo hice … no pienso obligarlo a que se quede…es mas váyase… yo me encargare de todo…sólo un año será necesario para que todo acabe…váyase… -decía la princesa sin abrir sus ojos, de pronto sintió como las manos de Saga que antes sujetaban las de la mujer ahora se refugiaron en las mejillas femeninas, Dasha abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos de similar color que los suyos, ese gesto serio de Saga le causo tanta tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo nerviosismo, acerco su rostro al de la Atlanis, con el fin de depositar un beso en la frente de la princesa que abrió más sus orbes ante la sorpresa, concluyo el beso pero los labios del gemelo no se separaban, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-no la voy a dejar sola… en un momento más enviare una carta al santuario… contando lo sucedido y pidiendo me concedan quedarme un año aquí… después veremos que hacer… - aquellas palabras proveniente del griego eran tan cálidas, con tanta tranquilidad, con tanto apoyo que lleno a la dama de tranquilidad, no supo que decir levanto la mirada y se quedo perdida en la mirada ultramar del hombre.

-Saga… ¿Cómo dice eso? –cuestiona Dasha pero el pulgar masculino acalla sus labios, era algo extraño hasta para Saga, no podía dejar de mirarla, le surgió el deseo de abrazarla, protegerla, resguardarla en sus brazos…alejarla de todo sufrimiento, acerco más su rostro casi hasta que su nariz rosaba con la suya… ¿pero que estaba haciendo? El santo dorado de Géminis al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer dio un paso hacia atrás y desvió la mirada, no podía besar a la princesa era algo… que no debía hacer… le llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado pero el besarla quizá la ofendería ¿Cómo recibiría el beso de un sujeto que apenas lleva una semana "conociendo"? Obviamente nada bien.

-discúlpeme por favor… yo no sé… como explicárselo… no se que me paso… -se escusa Saga algo angustiado, Dasha le sonrió tristemente.

-no se preocupe…mandare a Martí para lo que se le ofrezca… con permiso… -tras estas palabras la princesa dio media vuelta y se abrió paso hacia su habitación, Saga se quedo observando hasta que la silueta femenina desapareció de su campo visual, se quedo confundido, en sus adentros deseaba que no se fuera, no razonar nada y solamente besarla, pero…tampoco había visto algún indicio de ser correspondido, no podría aventurarse nada más así. Pero el verla partir, era algo distinto ahora, si bien cuando llego al palacio aquella mujer llamo mucho su atención… ahora era más visible, deseaba conocerla, deseaba tantas cosas que incluso le daban temor el siquiera enlistarlas. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por ella? Era una pregunta que quizá tenia respuesta, pero, el hecho de tener respuesta no siempre quiere decir que se desea saber cual es esta. Pero para suerte de Saga si bien tenia la respuesta muy en sus adentros, no lograba que esta respuesta llegara a su conciencia, y estaba mejor así, aun no deseaba tener ninguna respuesta. Posiblemente el negar un hecho era mas fácil y muy a veces más confiable.

*******************CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Una Decisión

**HOLA! **

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, u.u había perdido la esperanza, jejeje pero ya regreso, haré todo lo que este en mis maños para actualizarla, esta y la otra historia "Detrás de la Rosa" pero bueno. **

**Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo, a mi me divirtió mucho, ya entenderán por que después… espero jejeje en fin les dejo este capitulo y disfrútenlo….**

* * *

**Capitulo III: Una decisión **

Saga había dormido en la biblioteca, después de haber escrito la carta salió en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo encontrándose con que Martí ya se ponía a sus ordenes, y así envió la carta a su diosa, posteriormente regreso a la biblioteca, aún sus sentimientos le confundían mucho…y más por lo que hace momentos había pasado con la princesa, estuvo apunto de besarla, eso significaba sólo dos cosas: una, que su belleza lo conquisto tanto que le provoco deseos de besarla… o dos, que estuviera sintiendo algo por ella, y le temía que era la segunda ya que desde el primer día en que piso el castillo algo surgió en él, algo inexplicable, simplemente algo lo atraía a ella…y no sólo su belleza, tenia algo más.

Decidió salir de su refugio, alboroto más sus cabellos ultramar para después dirigirse a la cocina encontrándose con el mejor amigo de su esposa y el que, al parecer dirigía a todo el equipo de sirvientes, desde cocineras hasta las encargadas de la limpieza del castillo.

-Martí… la princesa ¿ya bajo a desayunar? –cuestiono el santo de géminis con su acostumbrado gesto serio.

-No señor, no ha salido de su habitación para nada, ¿usted desea desayunar? –pregunta Martí con la misma seriedad pero con el debido respeto.

-no aún no… iré por la Señorita Dasha, también tiene que desayunar y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar… -responde Saga exclusivamente para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación principal donde se encontraba la princesa. Al llegar, como es debido, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta por lo tanto espero unos segundos, insistió nuevamente pero ahora acerco su rostro a la puerta, quizá no había escuchado la respuesta de la mujer, pero otra vez sin respuesta. Insistió nuevamente y nada, espero unos segundos más y volvió a insistir, y otra vez nada, comenzó a irritarse, ya era suficiente como para que no se hubiera despertado, en dado caso que estuviera dormida. Se aventuro: toco una vez más pero ahora anuncio con su voz que entraría y así lo hizo, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una Dasha sentada frente a una mesa en el centro de la habitación, allí simplemente leía un libro.

-Si no respondí…¿no se le ocurrió que quizá no quería ver a nadie? –cuestiono la Dama, lo que molesto a Saga pero este puso su paciencia antes que todo.

-y si insistí tanto creo que da a entender que deseo hablar con usted ¿no cree? –Responde Saga con una divertida sonrisa, no muy evidente, pequeña y discreta, tal como se esperaría de ese santo.

-creí que se iría, que regresaría al santuario…dígame ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta Dasha, era extraño su tono parecía ser tajante como si estuviese molesta, quizá le había ofendido el hecho de que Saga estuvo apunto de besarla.

-pues… tratando de hablar con usted, pero en especial… pensando como la voy a convencer para que baje a desayunar conmigo… -responde Saga sin desvanecer su sutil sonrisa, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no irritarse y hacer el momento más ameno, pero los gestos y el tono de voz de la reina no ayudaba mucho.

-no deseo desayunar, Gracias, no tengo hambre… habiendo dicho esto… puede retirarse… gracias por sus atenciones… -responde la princesa con una sonrisa pero no de alegría sino de falsa cordialidad lo que ocasiono mayor irritación en el gemelo, pero continuo con la ilusión de la paciencia.

-Insisto… -se limita a decir Saga tratando de no perder la paciencia con la actitud de la femenina.

-dije que no, Gracias… -respondió casi de inmediato Dasha sin desvanecer el tono indiferente. El griego perdió la paciencia, muestra de esto fue como su mano pasó por su rostro y después por sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto el géminis intentando no exaltarse.

-simplemente no quiero… y usted no es nadie para obligarme… -responde la Atlanis dejando su libro en la mesa pero sin abandonar su posición, esa actitud era muy retadora y ayudaba a eliminar la poca paciencia del santo, si bien era un hombre muy calculador, la paciencia no era la mejor de sus virtudes y ahora lo estaba reafirmando.

-pues nos guste o no… -comenzó a decir Saga en un tono molesto, pero al escucharse respiro y cambio su tono a uno más tranquilo –somos esposos y soy alguien para obligarla… pero…jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que usted no quisiera… -el discurso logro ablandar un poco la posición de la dama si había sido evidente la molestia del mayor e inclusive la manera en que se había relajado para no continuar con su tono molesto, en realidad se notaba su esfuerzo ¿Cómo no reaccionar a eso?, el gemelo al observar este titubeo se acercó sólo para sujetarla de los brazos y con extrema delicadeza ayudar a la mujer a levantarse de su asiento.

-no tengo hambre… -las palabras emitidas por Dasha habían perdido su tono tajante y ahora era sustituido por uno suave y casi imperceptible, la mirada de la princesa se resistía a cruzarse con la del guerrero, sabia que esa mirada la confundía y ese hablar tan suave y sereno le embelesaban, le ayudaban a sentirse tranquila y es algo que la confundía y afligía, parecía que comenzaba a sentir algo por él y eso no era bueno ya que después de un año el dorado se iría. Ese era el motivo de su actitud cortante, debía mantenerlo alejado para que así evitara a toda costa un posible enamoramiento ya que no se podría quedar allí en el castillo como el rey y en especial como su esposo.

-Princesa, por favor… -suplicó Saga en un tono tan suave que logro erizar la piel de la princesa, todo esto sin soltar a la dama o al menos sólo una de sus manos ya que la otra se dirigió al mentol de la femenina con el único propósito de ayudar a que su delicado rostro se levantara y los ojos ultramar femeninos le miraran, era evidente la diferencia de estaturas entre los dos, sus miradas se cruzaron –venga conmigo…-continuo con su pedido con el mismo tono suave, sus miradas no se alejaban la una de la otra, no podía resistirlo más, la femenina sabia que debía deshacer ese contacto con las orbes aguamarina de su esposo, le estaba llenando de emociones que le eran inexplicables pero al mismo tiempo conocía su magnitud. Las orbes de Dasha se entre cerraron observando los labios masculinos, debía detener todo esto, Saga sonrió tranquilamente, quizá la había convencido de acompañarlo.

-esta bien… pero espere una hora mas… debo ir a rezar a nuestra protectora, la Señora Freya… -aclaro la Dama cerrando los ojos, era una forma de evadir aquellos ojos ultramar, Saga le miro y soltó un suspiro.

-esta bien la espero…– anuncia Saga para después soltar a la dama y acercarse a la puerta para abrir esta y con ello permitir a la reina la salida para después seguirla hasta una habitación con una puerta extremadamente adornada, la mujer abrió esta puerta de par en par, que en realidad era un par de puertas que al cerrarse parecía una, Saga se quedo afuera mientras Dasha se adentraba a este cuarto. El Gemelo logro divisar una escultura, no le presto atención pero parecía ser de una mujer, por su parte Dasha se hincó frente a esta figura juntando sus manos a su pecho, cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí sin hacer más que musitar algo en voz baja.

Saga la espero permitiéndose sentarse en la sala de estar que no estaba tan alejado del lugar. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado y ahora que tendría que hacer, la reina parecía no pensar en la posibilidad de tener algo que ver con él, y les gustara o no tendrían que interactuar ya que estaría allí un año. Soltó un suspiro angustiado, era algo difícil si bien no carecía de relación con mujeres, no había necesitado tanto el tacto, él era un hombre apuesto y por ello era un poco mas fácil relacionarse, pero ahora, Dasha simplemente ponía una barrera y aunque tratase de ser su amigo ella tajantemente decía no, iba a ser una estancia muy difícil así y era uno de los aspectos que mas le preocupaban al Griego.

Pasaron los minutos, Saga examino completamente todos los cuadros de la sala de estar, observo las mesas, los diseños de las paredes, cortinas, muebles, en realidad tuvo bastante tiempo para explorar ese lugar. Paso la hora pedida por la reina, que salió cerrando las puertas al tiempo que soltó un suspiro, se sonrió al observar a un Saga con su diestra sujetándose la barbilla observando la pintura con la figura de Freya: con su carruaje a sus espaldas donde reposa una lanza, en su cadera colgando una daga y con la zurda sujetando su escudo, la diestra en su pecho y su cabello siendo ondeado por el aire, los felinos que jalan su carruaje expresándole su afecto. La imagen de la diosa se encuentra en la cima de una roca y a las faldas de está flores y así mismo como si estuviese en un campo de batalla; era la quinta vez que veía aquel cuadro y aún le continuaba generando intriga.

-ya podemos pasar a desayunar… -anuncia Dasha acercándose de a poco al guerrero.

-ella es Freya…. ¿cierto? Lo que no comprendo es como que ella posee armas y en su castillo no he visto ningún arma… -comenta Saga girando su cuerpo hacia la dama.

-como sabrá, la señora Freya es deidad del amor, la fertilidad y el matrimonio, pero aquí en Asgard todos somos guerreros, incluyendo nuestra deidad. En nuestro reino le rendimos tributos al amor, por lo tanto evitamos usar armas, sin embargo si nos atacan aparecerán las armas… es decir, las tenemos guardadas en lugares específicos. Somos un pueblo con conocimiento de guerra pero… somos inmensamente pasivos – explica Dasha permitiéndose formar una agradable sonrisa. Saga simplemente asintió sorprendido, por lo contado para después con su brazo hacer una sutil señal indicando la puerta dando a entender que salieran de allí y fueran a desayunar. Llegaron al comedor y después de unos segundos sus alimentos ya estaban servidos. No se dijo nada, Saga se esforzaba al máximo pensando en que decir para deshacer ese silencio sepulcral.

-disculpe…. –el gemelo medito unos segundos más su pregunta.

-¿si dígame? – cuestiona Dasha prestando toda su atención al santo dorado.

-em bueno… quiero saber… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora – pregunta Saga dejando a un lado sus cubiertos en señal que ya ha terminado y ahora se dirige al jugo frente a él.

-¿hacer? Sobre que… no hay nada que hacer por ahora –responde Dasha imitando al hombre con la acción de los cubiertos.

-es decir, en mi estancia aquí, voy a estar un año aquí, ¿Cómo nos vamos a arreglar? ¿Qué cosas tengo que hacer? Algo que tenga que saber –responde Saga para después dar un sorbo a su jugo.

-mire… esto vamos a hacer, vamos a vivir en este castillo, usted por su lado, yo por el mío y simplemente nos juntamos en las presentaciones con el pueblo, los ancianos y con los representantes de las ocho familias… y de allí en fuera nada mas, entre más alejados estemos será mejor… -anuncia Dasha con tranquilidad o mas bien con fingida tranquilidad.

-¿simplemente así? Es decir… sólo cada quien por su lado, vamos a estar conviviendo un año como dos entes que viven en esta misma casa, tal vez deberíamos saber que pasa con el otro, nos agrade o no estamos casados y al menos debemos llevarnos bien…por lo menos un año –comenta Saga algo desconcertado por la respuesta femenina.

-no entiendo para que… no es necesario, usted estará libremente en el castillo y ya… ¿Qué mas necesita? –cuestiona la dama como si fuese algo de lo mas normal.

-esto es por lo de ayer ¿verdad? –cuestiona Saga con evidente molestia, en realidad había creído que el hecho de quedarse un año le permitiría conocer mas a la reina y descubrir porque le causaba tanta inquietud, es decir la veía y le gustaba verla, tenerla cercar pero no había identificado bien que era ese sentir, si sólo deseo o su belleza o en realidad algo mas, y deseaba descubrirlo pero con lo que había propuesto la reina iba a ser imposible.

-¿de qué esta hablando? –pregunta Dasha frunciendo el ceño en muestra del desconocimiento que surgió ante la pregunta de Saga.

-de que… -comenzó a decir Saga deteniéndose, ¿en realidad debía recordárselo? –de que…. Ammm…estuve a punto de besarla… cuando fue a la biblioteca –quizá no había sido una gran idea pero, no podía quedarse con la duda, Dasha se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir, en realidad no había pensado en eso…. Al menos en ese momento, ya que casi toda la noche aquel suceso le había merodeado por la cabeza una y otra vez.

-pues es una de las razones, mire voy a ser sincera… no deseo que llegue a surgir algún sentimiento…que pueda lastimarlo, es decir el estar aquí quizá y le genere una sensación de hogar o algo así que le impida volver al santuario. Por eso deseo que nos evitemos –confiesa la Dama. Pero ¿acaso era simplemente eso?

-bien… si desea que nos ignoremos esta bien, voy a entrenar afuera así que necesitare de sus guerreros, con su permiso y gracias por el desayuno –la molestia de Saga fue evidente ya que sin esperar mas se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación sin esperar a que la reina dijera algo. Ella por su parte soltó un suspiro, sabia que era lo mejor así, después de lo ocurrido ayer ya estaba dudado que no sintiera nada por Saga, la mujer libero un suspiro y se levanto de la mesa con dirección a su habitación donde se dispuso a realizar bordados frente a la ventana, como lo hacia normalmente cuando estaba aburrida o preocupada.

Pronto se diviso en el panorama de la mira femenina como tres guerreros se colocan en posición defensiva y después aparece Saga con sus ropas de entrenamiento frotando sus manos entre si, fue evidente que el santo sentía un poco de frio ya que soplo en sus manos para después tomar una pose defensiva, comenzó su entrenamiento, primero uno de los asgardinos se fue hacia el santo, que tras la evasión de algunos golpes lo hizo a un lado, luego otro guerrero que tuvo el mismo destino y por ultimo el tercero que obtuvo el mismo final que los otro. Dasha logró comprender las señas que Saga realizo donde alentaba a los guerreros que los tres se abalanzaran hacia él, y así lo hicieron dándole al nuevo rey un poco mas de diversión y el entrenamiento que buscaba.

Continuaron así los hombres por un rato, casi por una hora, se notaba que los cuatro ya sudaban, deduciendo esto por el hecho de que pasan su mano frente a su rostro repetidas veces, posiblemente limpiando el sudor. Un rubor aparece en las mejillas de la dama ante la escena que se genero en ese momento: Saga pareció desesperarse, agito su cabello y paso sus manos por todo el rostro para después aflojar un poco su cinturón y con esto permitirse retirar la camisa de su cuerpo, reajusto su cinturón para continuar con la "batalla". Dasha bajo la mirada, era algo que no se esperaba, ver el pecho desnudo de Saga, y no el hecho de verlo sino de deleitarse con cada musculo que poseía este, no exuberantes, no delgados, simplemente marcados y que dejaban en claro que todos y cada uno de esos músculos estaban trabajados. La reina se levanto de su asiento y dio la espalda a la ventana, no podía creer que aquella escena le hubiese causado ese intenso rubor que no se desvanecía, y es mas la imagen de Saga no se borraba de su mente. Se atrevió a voltear nuevamente, lo observo allí sonriente, parecía que le divertía el entrenar o la batalla, se quedo mirándole así unos minutos, con una mirada llena de ternura, era tan agradable verlo así, con una sonrisa que, aunque pequeña y casi imperceptible, se podía definir que estaba feliz, un suspiro se escapo de los labios femeninos, lo que alerto a la mujer, llevo sus dedos a los labios ¿Por qué había surgido ese suspiro?. Dasha observo a Saga perder el equilibrio y tras esto colocar su mano en el rostro dibujando en este un gesto de desagrado e inclusive dolor, la gobernante de ese reino pronto se apresuro a salir de su habitación con destino a donde se encontraba su esposo, camino lo mas rápido que pudo y en zonas inclusive corrió.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien? –cuestiona uno de los guerreros al ver este actuar por parte de Saga.

-si sólo… sentí un mareo, un dolor en la cabeza pero todo bien –responde Saga sin despegar su mano del rostro.

-creo que debería descansar mi señor… -opina otro guerrero mostrando su preocupación.

-no aún no, todavía no estoy cansado –dice Saga bajando la mano de su rostro con la intención de caminar sin embargo tras un par de pasos perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentado en el suelo, siendo esta escena presenciada por la reina que se apresuro a ir donde se encontraba su esposo.

-Saga… ¿se encuentra bien? –cuestiona Dasha sentándose sobre la nieve que ahora sostiene al geminiano.

-si estoy bien gracias, sólo perdí el equilibrio –la respuesta de Saga no convenció del todo a la dama que retiro la capa que cubría sus hombros para después ponerla en el cuerpo de su esposo, si bien debería ser al revés, ella sabia que podía resistir mas el frio de allí que su esposo, eso era evidente.

-no debe exponerse así al frio… le recuerdo que usted viene de Grecia y por mucho calor que llegue a sentir, créame que no se acercara ni un poco al santuario… aquí siempre es frio e inclusive se podría decir que no conocemos el calor –explica la dama mientras acomoda la capa sobre los hombros del santo dorado de modo que esta capa al cerrarse cubra el pecho del hombre y los brazos, Saga se sonríe ante la acción de la dama.

-no se preocupe… -se limita a decir el mayor colocando su diestra en la mejilla de la dama que, frente a esto detiene lo que estaba haciendo.

-puede enfermarse… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la dama decir en su defensa. Saga sin soltar la mejilla femenina acerco su rostro hasta que su mejilla toco la mejilla libre de la mujer, permitiendo así que sus labios estuvieran tan cerca del oído femenino.

-creí que cada quien estaría por su lado – dice Saga con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa actitud le daba esperanzas de conocer a la dama, pero no había podido evitar hacer ese comentario que le daba a entender a la dama que ella era la primera en romper el "trato" que habían hecho. Dasha se quedo anonadada, posteriormente se alejo del guerrero para verlo, le enfureció aquel gesto serio pero con rasgos divertidos, ella frunció el ceño para después levantarse.

-¡no se exponga de esa manera! se acabo el entrenamiento, llévese la capa a su habitación allí se abriga y… y… y después… hace lo que quiera –logro decir la Dama sin gritar ya que el color rojo en sus mejillas tenia un doble sentido, el de la molestia y la vergüenza de verse metida en esta "burla" o mas bien juego del guerrero, había comprendido lo que quería decir, ella había roto el trato y no volvería a pasar, eso le molestaba. Se dio media vuelta y con grandes pasos se adentro a su castillo y después a su habitación. Saga se rio a si mismo, había hecho enojar a la dama, pero sabia que no era una molestia que le cause problemas, pero siendo así su estadía seria toda una travesía, era algo fuera de lo común, normalmente él se mantenía serio e indiferente pero con Dasha le motivaba a ser distinto… a sonreír inclusive, ella tenia algo, algo distinto y Saga estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era.

************************Continuará******************

Aquí termina, espero actualizar mas seguido. Bueno ojala les haya gustado y como siempre les digo:

"duda, aclaración, comentario, sugerencia, critica destructiva o constructiva, duda existencial no muy compleja tómense la libertad de escribir"

Les deseo una excelente noche y un excelente día! Cuídense mucho y gracias por leerme!

Hasta pronto

ATTE:  
Eros De Géminis


	4. Una Mirada

**Hola otra vez, una nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, por fin hay acción y el siguiente habrá más, en fin disfrútenlo y si pueden dejen reviews.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: Una mirada…**

Ya había sobrevivido dos meses, sólo veía a la reina en el desayuno, la comida y el castillo había tenido muchos movimientos. Para el primer mes se presentaron los reyes al pueblo, se hizo una pequeña festividad en las afueras del castillo ante la gran cantidad de gente, una comida y en voz de Dasha se presento al santo ateniense como el rey de la parte noreste de Asgard. Para el segundo mes, se realizo la presentación de los reyes con los representantes de los 8 reinos y frente a la emperadora Hilda, esa ceremonia se hizo dentro del castillo, por la noche y fue todo un éxito, la princesa Hilda los presento, y simplemente era sonreír y conversar sobre los éxitos de los demás reinos. En realidad las dos primeras ceremonias no eran de la preocupación de la Reina y ni de Martí, al contrario de la que se avecinaba: tendrían una tercera y ultima presentación con los ancianos, estos eran los hombres más sabios de todo Asgard y los descendientes de aquellos que fundaron los ocho reinos, los que eligieron a la familia representante de cada reino, y por eso mismo los ancianos eran mas exigentes, posiblemente ya querrían que para ese tiempo ya estuviera en camino un heredero, pero ese era el problema, ni Saga ni Dasha se habían dirigido la palabra mas que para explicarle al santo lo que tenia que hacer, por lo tanto no habría heredero… y con esto se generaría un conflicto.

Dasha iba de un lado a otro y era seguida por Saga que también estaba tratando de ayudar a la reina y Martí para los preparativos, esa presentación debía quedar perfecta. Reacomodaron los cuadros, Saga movía con ayuda de Martí los muebles, las cortinas, etc. Dasha disponía como mover las cosas, las telas, todo lo que no tuviera que ver con cargar. Así continuaron casi por el resto del día, hasta que se aproximo la hora de la comida, Martí abandono a Saga para ir a disponer lo que se prepararía para comer, por lo tanto el dorado comenzó a buscar a su esposa para ver que faltaba por hacer: la busco en el jardín y no estaba, la busco en la sala principal y tampoco, salió a la fachada y no la hayo, ¿Dónde se habría metido? Volvió a buscar en la sala de estar pero no le encontró, pero al salir de esta habitación y girar hacia un costado con el fin de adentrarse al estudio se topo con su esposa, quedando a milímetros de chocar con ella.

-Princesa… la estaba buscando –anuncia Saga al instante de observar a la mujer frente a él, se veía hermosa, si bien su vestimento era sencilla, el tono rojo de esta le sentaba bien: con un escote en cuadro que dejaba ver un poco de piel, las mangas sueltas y a la mitad de estas, un detalle en dorado que hacia juego con una franja que se presenta justo en medio del pecho hasta la punta del vestido. Pese a la sencillez del vestir, los ropajes tenían el corte perfecto para que se mostrara una figura de reloj de arena que posee la reina.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiona la Dama llevando su diestra al pecho, Saga no supo que decir, el rojo resaltaba aún más la belleza de la mujer.

-No… -se limito a responder el Gemelo, en realidad pasaban miles de cosas por su cabeza a tal grado que lo separaban de la realidad, en realidad aquella mujer era hermosa, en todos los sentidos, no por su rostro sino por todo su ser, su hablar, su andar, su sentir, su pensar e inclusive la indiferencia con que a veces le trataba, si bien dejaba en claro que deseaba que hubiese espacio entre ellos, era lo suficientemente amable para no lastimarle.

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué me buscaba? –cuestiona la dama con un gesto de confusión, Saga la observaba pero no parecía estar allí.

-Se ve hermosa –fue lo único que dijo Saga, en realidad esa mujer lo embelesaba, Dasha sintió como un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, así mismo la diestra de su esposo le sujeta del mentol y con el pulgar es acariciada esta zona.

-Gracias… -responde Dasha sin saber que mas hacer, eso era algo que no se esperaba y la había tomado desapercibida. Desvió la mirada ya que los ojos del hombre la miraban fijamente, no amenazador ni nada por el estilo, sino que todo lo contrario, la miraba con una inmensa ternura, como si no existiese maldad en esa mirada. La femenina sintió como la mano de su esposo con un suave movimiento le ayudo a que lo mirara, ella le miro sorprendida no sabia que hacer y no quería desvanecer ese contacto, Saga acerco un poco su rostro al de la mujer inclinándose un poco ya que era mas alto que ella y era evidente. La atención del masculino se centro en los labios rosas de ella y después a sus orbes que estaban entrecerradas mirando al hombre simplemente, el rey se aproximo un poco mas sin obtener rechazo, así que se aventuro y desvaneció la distancia entre los dos rostro ocasionando que el rostro de ella se levantara haciendo mas evidente la diferencia de estaturas.

Se fundieron en ese beso que ninguno de los dos rechazo e inclusive, quizá los dos lo deseaban. Ella por su parte, con los ojos cerrados coloco las manos en el pecho del guerrero que al sentir esto rodea a su esposa con sus brazos formulando un abrazo; el beso que hace momentos inicio solo con un rose de sus labios ahora demostraba que ambos sentían algo por el otro, ya que sus labios con tal calma sujetaban los del otro, proporcionando caricias tan suaves y cálidas que simplemente iniciaban en cuanto se terminaba una. Saga logro por fin saborear los labios femeninos, sentir su textura, su calor, su delicadeza, se permitió deleitarse con los labios que lo recibían; Dasha recibió aquellas caricias de los labios masculinos, le hizo palpitar el corazón y al mismo tiempo la confundió mas ¿ahora como podría lograr que los dos estuviesen separados? Con esto era mas que evidente que los dos sentían algo por el otro, pero aunque pareciera extraño eso ahora no le afligía, estaba experimentando una sensación nueva y maravillosa, al sentirse protegida y rodeada por esos fuertes brazos y como el contacto de sus labios eran tan delicados como la seda misma.

Se desvaneció el beso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrir los ojos ni abandonar la pose, se sintió el cálido respirar del hombre que se fundía con el de ella, los ojos se abrieron y con temor buscaron al otro, se miraron sin decir nada ni cuestionar nada, Saga se aventuro a depositar un beso mas en los labios de Dasha que lo recibió, pero este beso fue solo como si sus labios se despidieran ya que solo fue necesario el contacto por unos segundos para separarse nuevamente.

-Dasha… la quiero… de verdad –se atreve a decir Saga sin mostrar la mínima intensión de abandonar la pose, sin desear que sus brazos liberaran a la dama. Esas palabras provocaron que los orbes femeninos se abrieran de par en par, esto no debía pasar.

-Saga… no, usted y yo no podemos –trataba de decir Dasha pero en realidad le era muy difícil decir que no debían relacionarse porque era algo que, por lo ocurrido era inevitable y mas aparte ya le estaba siendo muy difícil seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada por su esposo.

-No, si podemos… -intenta alentar Saga buscando la mirada de la mujer que ahora se había dirigido a otro lado evitándole.

-Suélteme por favor –pide la dama sin mostrar intensión de responder a la mirada masculina.

-No me pida eso –suplica el santo acariciando la mejilla de la dama con la suya, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, el olor de su esposa.

-Basta por favor… suélteme Saga –vuelve a pedir la reina sintiendo como sus ojos se empañan con lágrimas, no debía enamorarse del santo ateniense, pero parecía que ya era muy tarde, todo eso que sentía al tenerlo cerca, tras el beso y ahora con esas caricias, le dejaban bastante en claro que no era una atracción cualquiera, ni un sentimiento menor, sino que podría tratarse de amor, y en dado caso que sólo fuera cariño posiblemente pronto se convertiría en amor.

-Dasha –le llamo suplicante el gemelo para que ella lo mirara, ella se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada, otra vez esa mirada, no debió hacerlo, esa mirada la dejaba indefensa sin poder negarse a nada muestra de esto fue el como el rostro de Saga nuevamente se acerco como la primera vez y pero aun no era rechazado. Llego asentir los labios masculinos rozar los de ella provocando que cerrara los ojos y un suspiro tan suave y casi imperceptible se escapara para recibir el beso que se aproximaba.

-¿interrumpo? –aquella voz seria por parte de Martí evito que el beso se concluyera. Saga giro su rostro mirando al mejor amigo de su esposa con su acostumbrado gesto serio, como si nada pasara, Dasha por su parte se permitió expresar sorpresa en su faz y en cuanto sintió que los brazos del hombre se descuidaron se apresuro a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás desvaneciendo el abrazo.

-si…

-no…

Los dos reyes se miraron, Saga mostro su sinceridad al responder con una afirmativa a Martí, pero Dasha respondió negativamente, según ella no había interrumpido nada.

-¿ya esta la comida? –cuestiona Dasha llevando su atención a Martí pero sin evitar que Saga la siga observando aun desconcertado por la respuesta de la mujer.

-si ya… de hecho vine avisarles –comunica Martí.

-bien vamos –se limita a decir la reina dejando atrás a un atónito Saga, que simplemente observo como se alejaba, respiro profundo y lento para después seguirla. Comenzaron a comer pero nadie dijo nada, consumieron sus alimentos y ninguno intento generar alguna conversación. Terminaron de comer para después continuar con sus labores y así hasta que la noche llego y cada quien tuvo que irse a su habitación.

Llego el siguiente día, los orbes masculinos se abrieron observando la enorme habitación aun inundada por la oscuridad, se había levantado más temprano. Entre las sombras busco algo con que prender una vela que se encuentra a un costado de su cómoda, la enciende y se dispone a cambiarse, se arregla un poco el alborotado cabello azul, pasa sus manos por la cara para retirar el sueño aun presente y posteriormente comienza a cambiarse. Al terminar apaga la vela encendida y sale de su habitación, se dirige a la sala principal, el día anterior habían quedado pendientes mover algunos muebles así que sin esperar más los movió.

La luminosidad llego al castillo, el santo dorado ya había terminado de mover los muebles que habían quedado desacomodados y ahora en el jardín ya se disponía entrenar. Los ojos de Martí y los de Dasha observaron asombrados el reacomodo de los objetos, no eran muchos, pero tampoco una pequeña cantidad como para que Saga los hubiese acomodado solo. Dasha le busco con la mirada sin encontrarlo, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la habitación de Saga, quizá había vuelto a dormir, pero logro pasar por la puerta que guía al jardín donde le vio entrenando, esto le genero mucha confusión, desde el día anterior no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

-Saga…. ¿desde que hora esta despierto? –se atreve a preguntar la reina al salir al jardín.

-Desde temprano –responde de manera rápida el santo ateniense sin dejar de entrenar con los guerreros.

-Acomodo lo que quedo pendiente, y ahora esta entrenando…creo posteriormente debería descansar, hoy vienen los ancianos y seguramente dormiremos hasta tarde –anuncia la mujer sin que Saga la vea.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien –es lo único que responde Saga, esto extraño a la dama.

-Dasha… el embajador esta aquí…me imagino que viene a visitarte y a ver si esta todo listo –anuncia Marti desde la puerta del jardín, por lo tanto llego a oídos de todos, Dasha agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa para después volver su atención a su esposo que seguía sin mirarla, así que se dio media vuelta y fue a atender a su invitado.

-Buenos días princesa –se escucha una voz animada en cuando Dasha entra a la sala de estar.

-Syd, buenos días… tiempo sin verte –comenta Dasha respondiendo aquel animo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sabes a que vengo… primero a felicitarte por tu matrimonio porque en la presentación ni nos pudimos hablar y segundo a ver si ya todo esta listo para recibir a los ancianos, sabes que ahora le toca al reino del norte y noroeste traerlos y llevarlos a su destino –menciona el dios guerrero con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Dasha asiente con la cabeza

- Acompáñame por favor –pide Dasha para después comenzar a caminar y mostrarle al guerrero todo lo que se había hecho, así mismo conversaba un poco de la situación con su esposo. Los dos príncipes eran muy amigos, es decir desde pequeños tanto Dasha como Syd habían jugado y se conocían desde siempre inclusive se veían casi como hermanos, he allí el porque de tanta confianza. Terminaron de supervisar para después sentarse en el estudio que esta dotado de una mesa donde se les había servido té.

-¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes? Quizá eso ayude a que aclares eso… o él te puede ayudar –se permite comentar Syd siguiendo con la conversación para después dar un sorbo a su té.

-Pero… ¿Cómo quieres que le diga algo que aun no sé que es? –cuestiona la Dama permitiéndose mostrar su angustia.

-Dasha… si los dos comparten el sentimiento, igual y pueden aprovechar este año o bueno meses y ver que pasa, nada pierdes con intentar –aconseja Syd, la conversación había iniciado con como habían quedado juntos y hasta ahora iba en la información del acontecimiento del día anterior y del desconocimiento de los sentimientos, Dasha buscaba una respuesta y normalmente el dios guerrero le ayudaba a llegar a ella, pero ahora la respuesta que daba no le convencía del todo, en especial por la actitud distante de Saga.

-No lo sé… no sé que hacer –dice la mujer con evidente angustia por lo que Syd se acerca para abrazarla, ella responde al abrazo soltando un suspiro, era reconfortante aquel acto, pero no le ayudaba a resolver sus dudas.

-Yo te voy a ayudar a definir lo que sientes… te lo prometo –menciona el embajador sin desvanecer el abrazo. Dicha escena y frase fue vista y escuchada por el santo dorado que justo en ese instante entro al estudio en busca de Dasha.

-Señorita… Martí me comento que habrá cambios… ¿son todos los que Martí tiene o aun agregara mas? –cuestiona Saga sin despegar la vista de los dos. Ante el tintinar de su voz los amigos se separaron para dedicar la atención a Saga.

-No… son todos, si pueden comiencen a avanzar, en un momento mas me uno a ustedes –anuncia Dasha.

-No se preocupe… esta ocupada y entre Martí y yo podemos solos…a y disculpen la interrupción –esta ultima frase emitida por el Santo dorado denoto molestia ya que una mirada tajante se dirigió hacia el dios guerrero para después darse media vuelta y comenzar a desplazarse hacia donde esta Martí. Dasha al notar esto, dedujo que la presencia del dios guerrero era desagradable para su esposo, así que se apresuro a despedirlo externándole lo que pensaba de la molestia de su esposo y después así se retiro el guerrero.

Transcurrió parte del día y la tarde hasta la noche, se modifico lo que señalo el embajador, y el castillo ya estaba listo para recibir a los venerables ancianos. Saga aun sin dirigirle la palabra a la reina se había cambiado a unos ropajes parecidos a una toga, ya que las ropas se ajustaban en sus brazos y pecho y de la cintura hacia abajo se soltaba, con una espada en su cintura, muestra de la parte guerrera de ese pueblo, por su parte Dasha lleva un vestido con escote en "V" que inicia desde sus hombros hasta el pecho un poco debajo del cuello, ajustado en el pecho y la cintura y suelto en las caderas, las mangas por su parte ajustadas en el brazos y sueltas después del codo, todo este ropaje con adornado dorado como si fuesen rosales y la tela de un color café claro. Los reyes estaban juntos, ella sujetada del brazo de Saga pero ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra entre sí a menos que la conversación grupal lo ameritaba.

Continuo la noche, en un momento los reyes pasaron a sus tronos para que Hilda de Polaris hiciera la presentación de los reyes, se escucho aplausos y después de esto los reyes regresaron al grupo de invitados. Conversaron un poco juntos con otras personas y después se separaron, Saga salió al jardín y Dasha converso por un momento con Syd y Bud. Saga entro nuevamente a la sala observando a su esposa con los gemelos, Dasha sintió la mirada y se volvió hacia él, se veía tan serio, mucho más de lo habitual, la reina se disculpo con los gemelos y fue con su esposo.

-Saga… ¿se encuentra todo bien? –cuestiona la dama estando cerca del dorado.

-No –responde Saga tajantemente.

-REYES, estamos ansiosos por saber cuando llegara el heredero –aquel comentario por parte de uno de los ansíanos ocasiono que la mirada seria e indiferente de Saga cambiara a una desconcertada al dirigir su mirada a la de su esposa, ahora ¿Qué respondían? Se dijeron a si mismos con la simple mirada.

-Pues… nosotros… no…amm –la reina estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que responder exactamente, y esto estaba siendo muy evidente para los tres.

-¿Aún no esta de encargo? –cuestiono el anciano con leve molestia.

-No… es que… ha habido muchos preparativos, ¡por Athena!, no hemos tenido un tiempo para nosotros, ella se va a dormir antes y después yo no quiero despertarla y duermo en otra habitación pero… quizá las cosas mejores después de todo esto… en fin apenas llevo tres meses aquí.. –comenta Saga con una cálida sonrisa salvando a la dama.

-¿Entonces ya están pensando en un heredero? –pregunta un entusiasmado anciano.

-Si lo estamos considerando… también queremos un poquito de tiempo para nosotros… ¿verdad querida? –cuestiona Saga dirigiendo la mirada a Dasha que pronto le sonrió.

-Así es –se limita a decir la dama dejando a un satisfecho anciano que ponto se retiro.

La noche continuo y ya era momento de que los invitados se fueran, los ancianos fueron llevados al carruaje, Syd y Bud se despidieron de los reyes y después se fueron y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Saga dio media vuelta, musito un buenas noches y pronto se apresuro a adentrarse a su habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna. Esta acción desconcertó a la dama ¿Por qué Saga estaba siendo tan cortante? Ni siquiera habia esperado para hablar, antes de que los interrumpieran le había confesado que las cosas no estaban bien… entonces ¿Por qué no se quedo? Parecía que ahora el santo dorado expresaba su molestia o su deseo de alejarse de ella, pero la confundía tanto, él que tanto había insistido en que podían darse una oportunidad ahora estaba tan cortante, no sabia que pasaba y le daba temor aventurarse a preguntarle, así que soltó un suspiro se despidió de Martí y se adentro a su habitación para tratar de descansar.

****************************Continuará*******************

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo, me angustia porque tengo escrito el quinto pero aun no lo acabo, me pondré a trabajar y que mas? Creo que no hay aclaraciones, hay que tener en cuenta que un hombre enamorado a veces se va de si, y no agarra la onda bien XD pero bueno…

Sin más, me despido deseándoles un excelente día, una maravillosa suerte, bienestar, y todo lo que les haga sentir bien

Gracias por Leerme… créanme que saber que alguien disfruta de mis divagaciones es algo alentador XD

Atte:

Eros


	5. Celos

**HOLA!**

**Bueno he tardado algo en subir este capitulo… recién lo termine y bueno que les digo yo creo que los demás también tardaran algo u.u se ha ido mi inspiración y no se que hacer con estos dos bellos seres enamorados… bueno espero los grandes Señores me iluminen y lleguen rápido las ideas…. **

**Por ahora los dejó que disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V: Celos… **

El día inicio y Dasha ya se encontraba disponiendo el desayuno, ya eran alrededor de las 9 y Saga aún no despertaba, normalmente estaba fuera de su habitación a las 8. No le dio mucha importancia, quizá termino muy cansado. Llegaron las 10 y Saga aun no salía, así que la reina se aventuro a investigar que pasaba con su esposo. Llego a la habitación de Saga donde toco la puerta esperando su respuesta, no escucho nada por unos segundos pero pronto se hizo sonar la perilla de la puerta que se abre un poco permitiendo ver quien era.

-¿si? –cuestiona Saga sin que la puerta estuviese complemente abierta, apenas y se veía una parte de su rostro, la reina logro notar que solo llevaba un pantalón lo que la desconcertó, inclusive se sentía fresco en el castillo, ¿Cómo era posible que su esposo estuviera tan "primaveral"?

-¿todo esta bien? No ha bajado a desayunar –se atreve a decía Dasha intentando no prestar atención a los intentos de su esposo por evitar cualquier contacto.

-si… sólo que no tengo ánimos de bajar… ni se me apetece la comida, si gusta desayune y yo después como algo –responde Saga, pese a la actitud evasiva su voz no mostraba eso, era amable e inclusive tranquila.

-¿está seguro? –cuestiona Dasha pero en ese instante aparece Martí haciendo una leve reverencia a ambos.

-Dasha… el embajador esta aquí, lo pase a la sala principal –anuncia Marti.

-Gracias Martí, en un segundo voy –responde la Dama.

-estoy seguro princesa… no quiero desayunar, vaya a atender a su invitado.. –tras estas palabras Saga se dio media vuelta adentrándose de nuevo a su habitación pero sin cerrar la puerta, Dasha frunció el ceño ante este acto.

-Martí le traes el desayuno al rey por favor… -ordena Dasha antes de descender las escaleras e irse del lugar. Seguidamente el mejor amigo de la reina cumplió su orden siendo recibido por un cordial y amable Saga que simplemente agradeció y se dispuso a colocarse su camisa que completa su traje de entrenamiento, desayuno y al termino se amarro sus zapatos, acomodo un poco su cabello, tomo los platos los llevo a la cocina y de allí salió al jardín dispuesto a entrenar.

Dasha por su parte, tras descender las escaleras pidió que llevaran fruta para el embajador, su hermano y ella en el salón principal. Y así se hizo, la fruta llego y después de varios minutos de platica los tres comieron fruta, solo que Bud se separo un tanto de los dos. Para ese momento Saga ya estaba en el jardín entrenando, era lo que mas ayudaba a relajarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Dasha? –cuestiona Syd al ver la falta de platica por parte de la mujer.

-es que… Saga se ha comportado tan cortante… no sé que pasa…estoy tan confundida no sé que siento por él, no sé si esta molesto, simplemente no sé nada y no me dice que pasa –responde la Dama dejando los cubiertos en el plato en señal de haber terminado la fruta.

-Dasha… te voy a ayudar a descubrir lo que sientes por él lo prometo –dice Syd con una sonrisa en su rostro, Dasha asintió con una triste sonrisa.

-No deberías meterte en estas cosas Syd –opina Bud acercándose a la mesa para dejar su plato vacio.

-pero Bud debo ayudar a Dasha… es como mi hermana –replica Syd con voz tranquila y un gesto triste.

-es cosa de dos no de tres –responde Bud para regresar a su aislamiento.

-Syd, su hermano tiene razón, no es necesario que intervengas sólo… necesito aclarar mi mente –dice Dasha.

-no… yo ya te prometí algo y lo voy a cumplir…-termina diciendo Syd llevando su diestra a parte de la nuca y cuello de la dama ocasionando una sonrisa en esta.

-hay Syd, contigo no se puede –bromea la reina con una sonrisa al tiempo que Syd jala un poco a la mujer sólo para que sus frentes se juntaran.

-yo te ayudare a saber que sientes –aquellas palabras fueron como un susurro por parte del embajador que permitió introducirse en la mirada de la dama que le miraba un tanto confundida ¿Cómo podría ayudarla Syd? No se llevaba bien con Saga como para que conversará con él, en realidad no se imaginaba como le ayudaría.

Un par de orbes ultramar se llenaron de ira, y los puños de este se cerraron con fuerza al ver como el dios guerrero estaba tan cerca de la reina, de cómo casi sus narices se rozaban, no iba permitir eso, tenia que aclararlo si Dasha sentía algo por Syd tenia que decirlo.. después de aquel beso, no iba a permitir que alguien mas la alejara de él. Las piernas de Saga se movieron lo que ocasiono que se desplazara hasta llegar donde los dos amigos estaban, sin pensarlo llevo la diestra al cuello de Syd donde le sujeto de sus ropas y con fuerza lo jalo sacándolo de la sala de estar y después del castillo dejándolo en medio del jardín donde le soltó con fuerza ocasionando que el Mizar quedara en el suelo y después se levantara. Mientras esto ocurría tanto la reina como Bud seguían a los dos hombres. Syd se levanto sólo para recibir un golpe en su mejilla derecha proveniente del gemelo griego provocando que Syd dé algunos paso hacia atrás y tome pose de batalla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a mi esposa en mi propia casa? –cuestiona Saga acercándose al embajador que frunce el ceño y eleva un poco su cosmos al observar como un aura dorada rodea al rey.

-Saga por favor…deténgase… -pide la dama desde la puerta del jardín ya que había sido detenida por Bud.

-esta es mas hogar de Dasha que tuyo… -Reclama Syd, Bud por su parte niega con la cabeza, era lo que se temía que pasara, su hermano deseando ayudar a la pareja y Saga malinterpretando las cosas y esto era igual a la batalla que ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a entablar, habría problemas.

-desde que me case con Dasha este también es mi hogar –exclama el griego antes de lanzar un golpe hacia el proveniente de Asgard que se ladea al tiempo que se retrocede logrando esquivar por poco el golpe de Saga, segundos después Syd lanza un golpe que logra llegar a su objetivo: la mejilla de Saga y con esto hacer que retroceda.

-¡Deténganse! -claudica Dasha nuevamente tratando de acercarse a la escena pero es sujetada por Bud evitando que abandone su puesto.

-Dígame Dasha… ¿quiere a este hombre? –cuestiona Saga volviéndose a su esposa permitiendo que en su rostro se observe un rubor y un gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué? ¿De que habla? –cuestiona Dasha al escuchar a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasaría si fuese así? –interroga Syd causando que Saga se vuelva hacia él con la intensión de volver a herir su mejilla, Syd logra esquivarlo entre salto pero pronto es imitado por Saga que con su cosmos listo para el ataque centra su poder en el puño y este se dirige a un escurridizo embajador que logra esquivarlo pero no con la misma suerte del anterior ya que logra herir su pierna, si bien no de gravedad logra generar un rasguño en sus ropajes y con esto en su piel. Aquel puño del griego deja detrás del embajador un brecha demostrando la fuerza de su cosmos.

-si es así… -comienza a decir Saga permitiéndose fruncir el ceño al percibir su mirada borrosa y el como su mundo comienza a girar.

-¿la obligara a que lo quiera a usted? –cuestiona Syd preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

.no, la dejare.. sólo que me ayude a evitar verlos juntos –responde Saga observando como el embajador se acerca a él, intenta hacerse a un lado al presenciar que la pierna del asgardino se dirige hacia su estomago, se hace presente aquella sensación de perdida de equilibrio que solo le permite dar un par de pasos a un lado recibiendo así de lleno el golpe de Syd. Dasha al escuchar las palabras de los hombres negaba con la cabeza con sus ojos cristalizados, no podía tolerar que se pelearan así… quería a Syd como a un hermano y a Saga le apreciaba mucho… no como un hermano, ni como un amigo… inclusive llegaba a pensar que se estaba enamorando de él, después de aquel beso era imposible pensar otra cosa, lo había disfrutado e inclusive anhelaba que nuevamente pasará. Saga cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve a unos metros del embajador que ahora se dirigía al griego concentrando su cosmos en el puño que amenazaba a este. Dasha lanzo sus brazos a todos lados con el fin de zafarse de Bud, logrando su objetivo solo para correr hasta donde esta Saga y dejarse caer sobre sus piernas al estar lo suficientemente cerca de su esposo logrando así que Syd se detenga.

-¡Basta! –exclama Dasha con sus manos en el pecho del griego y sus ojos humedecidos –basta ya, no voy a tolerar que ustedes dos se pelen… Syd tu sabes que te aprecio como a un hermano… no sé porque haces esas cuestiones –continua diciendo al tiempo que Saga talla sus ojos con el brazo para después levantarse dispuesto a continuar con la batalla.

-no debe interferir así princesa… -dice Saga estando de pie tambaleándose un poco al tener aun su vista borrosa.

-¿piensa seguir peleando? –pregunta Syd con una sonrisa de medio lado lo que enfureció a Saga.

-no por favor… -pide Dasha aun con sus piernas sobre la nieve.

-este hombre… la arrebata de mi lado… no lo voy a permitir –confiesa Saga levantando el puño con el fin de continuar con la batalla.

-¡pero yo lo quiero a usted! –libera en un grito Dasha provocando sorpresa en los presentes, inclusive en ella. Saga se detiene estando cerca de Syd solo para girarse y observar a la dama con sus dedos en los labios y un intenso rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿lo que me dice es verdad? –cuestiona Saga entrecerrando sus ojos con la intensión de que su mirada se aclare pero no lo consigue pero logra observar como la dama asiente pero pronto todo se oscurece.

-¡Saga! –exclama Dasha al ver como su esposo pronto cae al suelo siendo recibido por la nieve, la mujer se apresura a levantarse e ir hasta donde esta su esposo, Syd al observar esto se apresura a cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación siendo guiado por la reina.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiona Marti al ver entrar a la mujer casi corriendo con dirección a la habitación principal .

-Saga se desmayo… corre al pueblo y trae al medico… dile que es una emergencia –ordena Dasha sin detenerse mucho siendo obedecida por Martí que se apresura a salir del castillo, tomar un par de caballos y aventurarse a toda prisa al pueblo. Una vez llegando Dasha a la habitación principal abre las puertas para que Syd deposite el cuerpo de Saga en la enorme cama matrimonial.

-¿Bud que habrá ocurrido? –cuestiona Syd que se aleja en cuanto el cuerpo del rey reposa en la cama, Bud se acerca y posa su mano en la frente del griego.

-me lo imaginaba… -anuncia Bud con su acostumbrado gesto serio –parece que tiene fiebre…y me temo que esta aumentando mas la temperatura –anuncia motivando a que la dama pronto se adentre al cuarto de baño, tome algunas toallas para el rostro, un recipiente que normalmente usa para lavar su rostro, llenarlo de agua y allí introducir las toallas, regresó a la habitación dejando el recipiente en la mesa de noche, toma una toalla le quita el exceso de agua y pronto la coloca en la frente de su esposo.

-bajare a la cocina haber si pueden preparar algo para el rey –anuncia Syd poco antes de salir de la habitación. El paño puesto en la frente del griego ya había adoptado la temperatura del hombre, Dasha pronto lo retiro y le coloco otro, siendo imitada esta acción repetidas veces, como dijo Bud la fiebre iba aumentando.

-hay Bud ¿Qué haremos? No disminuye la temperatura ni un poco –dice la afligida dama al gemelo que se queda pensativo por un segundo.

-Syd parece que va a tardar, ayúdeme vamos a quitarle las prendas mas ostentosas y lo metemos a la tina de baño, comience a llenarla por favor –pide Bud acercándose al santo dorado, Dasha al escuchar esto asiente con la cabeza dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para realizar lo pedido por Bud. La tina estaba a la mitad cuando Dasha cerró un poco la llave disminuyendo la cantidad de agua que salía para después salir de la habitación y anunciar a Bud que ya estaba listo, el hermano del embajador cargo el cuerpo del griego que sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón con el que entrenaba para después introducirlo con cuidado a la tina.

-Dasha… la cocinera mando este té, hay que hacer lo posible porque se lo tome, dice que le ayudara a bajar la temperatura –anuncia Syd entrando a la habitación, Dasha al escucharlo sale para recibir el remedio, entra y deja la taza en el lavamanos para comenzar a acariciar el cabello de su esposo.

-Saga por favor, ayúdeme a tomar este té, le va a ayudar… -comienza a decir la dama hablándole al guerrero de manera cálida y tierna, Saga comienza a mover su cabeza y apretar los parpados intentando abrir los ojos, después de varios intentos logra abrirlos un poco, Dasha toma la taza de té, la acerca a los labios del hombre y poco a poco le ayuda a que beba su contenido, Saga al sorber inicialmente deja ver su desagrado, era un remedio amargo.

-no... –emite Saga tratando de evitar que la princesa le diera mas té.

-por favor… es por su bien… -insiste la dama, Saga accede a tomar otro sorbo, negando después con la cabeza ante el desagrado.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amargo? –Cuestiona Saga con una evidente molestia.

-sólo un sorbo más y ya… -Saga no replica y accede nuevamente a lo que pide la dama. Toma el té que tras el ultimo trago es retirado, Dasha acaricia nuevamente el cabello de Saga dejando en claro la aprobación ante lo realizado por el santo.

-Dasha… la quiero… en realidad la quiero –confiesa Saga con los ojos cerrados y aun con el rubor en sus mejillas. La reina le observa, le afligía verlo así.

-después hablaremos de eso Saga, por ahora trate de relajarse –dice la reina con una sonrisa pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de Saga.

-¿usted me quiere? –cuestiona Saga abriendo sus ojos con pesadez para buscar los de la dama.

-Saga…descanse –pide Dasha colocándose a un costado de la tina de baño logrando quedar casi a la altura del pecho del santo dorado.

-no, por favor respóndame… ¿me quiere? –pregunta nuevamente Saga sentándose en la tina logrando quedar muy cerca de la dama que lo mira fijamente, meditando su respuesta, Saga poso su mano en la mejilla de la dama arqueándose un poco para acercar más su rostro al de ella con el fin de escuchar la respuesta de la dama -¿Dasha? –cuestiona al no recibir respuesta.

-si… lo quiero –responde la Dama sin despegar la mirada de la del hombre que al escuchar aquellas palabras sonríe, Dasha suelta un suspiro y sujeta a su esposo por las mejillas al tiempo que se apoya en sus rodillas logrando levantarse un poco y así capturar los labios griegos que al sentir la caricia de los labios femeninos los recibe buscando capturarlos con los suyos, las orbes de ambos reyes se cierran degustando de aquel beso que se desvaneció después de unos segundos, Saga soltó un suspiro para después regresar a su pose inicial, donde estaba recostado en la tina solo con su rostro fuera de esta. El rubor en la dama fue evidente, Syd sonrió para si mismo.

-te dije que te ayudaría –se limita a decir el embajador, Bud niega con la cabeza en desaprobación y Dasha se atreve a reír ante las palabras de su amigo, Saga por su parte logra quedarse dormido, se sentía muy mal y era algo desagradable ¿Cómo era posible que había soportado tantas batallas y ahora por el simple hecho de tener fiebre lo dejaba así?

-Syd, Bud les encargo unos minutos a Saga, bajare haber si ya regreso Martí –anuncia la dama obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los gemelos, en cuanto la mujer abrió la puerta logro ver la anatomía de dos hombre: Martí y el Doctor. Se logra divisar en el rostro femenino la alegría o mas bien el alivio que sentía al ver a esos dos hombres, mientras tanto entre los gemelos sacaban el cuerpo de Saga secándolo con una toalla para llevarlo a la cama, esperarían a que bajara la temperatura.

-¡por Odin! han llegado –expresa Syd al observar a los recién llegados.

-Doctor por favor revise a mi esposo, tiene fiebre y no ha bajado, recién le dimos un remedio a base de hierbas para que disminuyera la temperatura –explica Dasha mientras que el medico se abre paso en la habitación deteniéndose en la cama donde ya se encontraba el rey recostado gracias a los dioses guerreros.

Comenzó a revisar al rey, haciendo preguntas, tomando su temperatura, viendo las pupilas de este, la boca, garganta, escuchando su corazón, etc. Anuncio a la dama que no era nada relativamente grave, en realidad simplemente era una respuesta del griego al cambio de clima, es decir aun no se había acostumbrado y era una forma en que su cuerpo respingaba, le receto uno que otro medicamento, reposo y aprobó el remedio que le fue proporcionado antes.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ **


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

**HOLA!**

…**. No tengo excusa ni pretexto para tardar tanto u.u solo se me fue la inspiración pero ahí la llevo… jejeje ya quiero acabarla XD según yo Faltarían…. Unos tres capítulos según yo XD jejej en fin espero les guste este capitulo…**

** A mí en lo particular… no es mi favorito pero tan mal no quedo… pero bueno… ABIERTA a dudas, sugerencias y comentarios!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI: Sentimientos encontrados **

La mayor parte de la noche la reina se pasó cuidando del griego, había momentos en que la fiebre era intensa por lo tanto simplemente no se daba abasto, debía cambiar el agua diversas veces, pero en otros momentos la temperatura se mantenía normal, es decir si bien aun continuaba con fiebre podría sobrellevarse sólo con los paños húmedos e inclusive sin la necesidad de que el agua se cambiara tan seguido**.** Por lo tanto era comprensible que ahora la dama se hubiese quedado dormida, sentada a un costado de la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos mismos que reposaban en un borde de la cama, había sido una noche cansada y ya con un Saga en buena temperatura todo se torno tranquilo y con esto Morfeo atrapo a la dama.

Las orbes griegas se abrieron con pesadez, el cuerpo masculino se estiro para después posar su atención a la dama que yace dormida en una posición no muy cómoda, o al menos eso es lo que dedujo el santo de géminis ya que con cuidado y cautela se levanto buscando no despertar a su esposa, la cargo no sin antes sentir como su cuerpo luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, tal vez aun no estaba del todo bien pero aun así no dejo su labor, recostó el cuerpo de la femenina sobre la cama dejándola allí y cubriéndola con las sabanas.

.

-Así debe de ser, usted debe dormir en la cama no yo –dijo Saga en un susurro con el fin de no despertarla. Respiro profundo, lleva su diestra a su frente notando que aun tenia un poco de fiebre y a decir verdad no se sentía del todo bien así que se adentro al cuarto de baño para ducharse "no hay nada que un buen baño no pueda curar" se dijo Saga tras desvestirse y sentir las primeras gotas de agua en su cuerpo, era tan relajante y al menos por ese momento le hacia sentirse mejor.

.

Un par de parpadeos fue la muestra de que estaba tratando de despertar, se acurruco en si misma, se sentía tan cómoda que era difícil querer salir de su cama…"¿mi cama?" se cuestiono abriendo los ojos de golpe para después tallarlos y así retirar todo el sueño, miro a todos lados para después soltar un suspiro molesto.

.

-Debe estar entrenando, ese hombre no entiende, esta enfermo y ya se largo –dijo para si misma Dasha retirando las sabanas de su cuerpo con el fin de levantarse y así dirigirse a la ventana donde siempre bordaba cuando se encontraba molesta, el griego siempre entrenaba en el mismo lugar y para la suerte de la femenina ese lugar era completamente visible desde la ventana. –no esta –un gemido de fastidio salió de su ser al no verlo donde siempre -¿Dónde se habrá metido? –se sentó sobre la cama posando las manos en el rostro con la intensión de pensar en donde se había metido el santo ateniense. Se quedo unos minutos meditando, hasta que el sonido de la perilla llamo su atención visualizando a su esposo que salía del cuarto de baño con la ropa con que había dormido y una toalla que ayudaba a secar su largo cabello.

.

-Dasha… ya se despertó… -la reina se quedo anonadada por las palabras de su esposo, ¿Cómo por que aquel hombre simplemente con su tranquilidad desvanecía la molestia en ella? Es decir, en realidad se había molestado al no encontrarlo en la habitación, aun esta delicado y la idea de que estuviera rondando por el mundo era algo que le generaba angustia. Dasha soltó un suspiro.

.

-Creí que había salido a entrenar o algo así –confiesa la reina levantándose. Saga agita una vez mas su larga cabellera para después retirar la toalla.

.

-No, aun me siento un poco mal… todavía no es tiempo de entrenar –atina a decir Saga con una sonrisa, pero la dama continuaba con su gesto serio.

.

-No creo que sea impedimento para usted… peleo con Syd aún sintiéndose mal…o me va a negar que no se sentía… físicamente mal cuando se peleo - replica la dama con un tono tan tranquilo que ni siquiera parece ser un regaño. Saga se aclara la garganta, había actuado como un crio la tarde anterior y ahora que lo recordaba le apenaba ese hecho el ya con sus….años de edad no era como para estar actuando de manera inmadura, era un adulto y para su desgracia el mayor de los santos dorados.

.

-Es que… estaba celoso –dice en un susurro que apenas es percibido por Dasha que suelta un suspiro.

.

-Pero bien.. pudo haber hablado en lugar de ponerse a pelear… Syd es como mi hermano –dice Dasha comenzando a tender la cama.

.

-Usted tampoco me dijo nada –reclamo Saga cruzándose de brazos, Dasha lo miro por encima del hombro.

.

-¿Cómo pensaba que le iba a decir algo? Si ni siquiera sabia que le pasaba, simplemente estaba cortante, imagínese voy y le digo que no tiene porque estar celoso, que Syd es como mi hermano… y que tal si usted no esta molesto por ese motivo… ¿se puso a pensar en eso? –claudica Dasha al tiempo que deja la cama y se gira para discutir frente a frente con su esposo, Saga bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro, tal vez la dama tenia razón… mas bien tenia razón y era tan fácil reconocer los errores al escuchar la voz de la mujer, que si bien se supone le estaba regañando, el tono suave, cálido pero serio no le hacia sentir agredido.

.

-Discúlpeme es que… cuando usted esta cerca no pienso bien –confiesa Saga sin mirar a Dasha que al escuchar aquello frunce tenuemente el ceño, no con molestia mas bien desconcertada.

.

-¿Y eso es… un cumplido? –cuestiona Dasha dejando de lado su molestia.

.

-Algo así… a lo que me refiero es que… mm… no sé como explicarlo, siento que no soy yo cuando usted esta cerca, me saca de mí – con estas palabras Saga se acerca a la dama sin desviar la mirada de las orbes femeninas.

.

-Ya es tarde, iré por sus medicinas –anuncia Dasha dirigiéndose a la puerta, gira la perilla y logra abrir la puerta un poco, pero pronto el gemelo cierra la puerta con una mano, la reina se vuelve a sus espaldas encontrándose con que Saga esta detrás de ella: el mayor tiene su mano apoyada en la puerta, acorralando a la dama que se limita a mirarlo sorprendida.

.

-No se vaya –otra vez esa voz suave y calmada por parte de Saga, Dasha no se atreve a decir nada ¿Qué iba a decir? Por más que deseaba no salían las palabras –dijo que me quería –por Odín, recordaba esos momentos, las mejillas de la reina se tiñeron de rojo atinando a cerrar los ojos, deseaba no estar en esa situación, era verdad lo que le había dicho, pero jamás había pensado que pasaría después y ese momento, esa situación no estaba dentro de su plan… por lo tanto tampoco la respuesta, en realidad no había pensado en eso, jamás se imagino como seria la vida después de confesarle eso a Saga, era algo en lo que tenia que pensar pero en ese momento con su esposo tan cerca y con sus mejillas sonrosadas esa obvio que no podría pensar en este asunto.

.

-Saga… -logro decir Dasha al sentir el aliento de su esposo tan cerca de sus labios inclusivo llego a sentir como los labios masculinos rosaban los suyos, se avecinaba otro beso, era como si Saga disfrutara de respirar el mismo aire que ella, es decir respiraban al mismo tiempo y ante la cercanía se podría decir que su aliento se volvía uno, debía evitarlo… no debía haber otro beso… o al menos no hasta que pensara como seguiría todo, ¿pero como detener lo inevitable?

.

-Mi señora… -se escucha una voz del otro lado de la puerta "Dinorah" se dijo Dasha –el rey ya debe tomar el remedio, como no bajo decidí traerlo –un suspiro escapa de los labios de Dasha que abre los ojos observando como su esposo se aleja un poco de ella.

.

-Tengo que abrir –se excuso la reina, Saga no dijo nada sólo se limito a sentarse frente a la mesita. Dasha por su parte se giro y abrió la puerta recibiendo a su salvadora con una sonrisa.

.

-Buenos días Señores… veo que el señor ya esta despierto. Mi señor ojala ya se sienta mejor –se atreve a decir Dinorah con una sonrisa.

.

-Si Dinorah, ya me siento mejor gracias –responde Saga con un gesto amable. La joven entrego la bandeja a Dasha y tras una reverencia se retiro, la reina cerró la puerta y coloco la bandeja en la mesita, fue a la mesa de noche de donde sacó el medicamento: en un vaso con jugo de frutas coloco un par de gotitas del primer medicamento, en otro vaso con leche coloco tres gotitas del segundo medicamento y acompañando a estos dos el remedio en una taza.

.

-Tómese el jugo primero, luego el remedio de la taza y después la leche… para que no le tome tan mal sabor al remedio –dijo Dasha, Saga la miro un poco angustiado, recordaba ese remedio… era muy amargo… mucho, soltó un suspiro y realizo lo pedido por la dama sin respingar.

.

-Listo –anuncia Saga ya que la mujer se encontraba terminando de arreglar la cama.

.

-Bien, recuéstese… iré a dejar las cosas a la cocina, no tardo –anuncia Dasha, Saga suelta un suspiro mas, se levanta de la silla, se recuesta en la cama mirando al techo pensativo. Todo parecía indicar que Dasha había sentido alivio al verse interrumpido el beso que le iba a dar, quizá lo que le dijo la noche anterior no era del todo cierto, tal vez solo fue para que dejara a Syd…tenia muchas dudas y le atormentaban sus mismas respuestas.

.

-¿En serio crees merecerte la felicidad? –se cuestiona a si mismo Saga una vez que se encuentra solo en la habitación –encerraste a tu hermano en Cabo Sunion, desataste una batalla… mataste a Athena… ella fue muy bondadosa y nos regreso a la vida… pero ¿en realidad merezco ser feliz? –la mirada del griego no se despega ni un minuto del techo, poco a poco fue sintiendo sus parpados más pesados siendo asi presa fácil de Morfeo que sin esperar lo atrapo en su mundo de sueños.

.

.

Nuevamente, la alta temperatura atrapo el cuerpo del griego, Dasha ya llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos tratando de disminuir la alta temperatura, con ayuda de Marti lograron colocar al hombre en la bañera como la noche anterior, parecía que tenia pesadillas ya que una y otra vez repetía un "no lo merezco" habían cambiado varias veces el agua pero no disminuía la fiebre.

.

-¿Hay Martí que hacemos? –cuestiona Dasha al ver como su esposo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y dibujaba en su rostro un gesto de angustia.

.

-Iré con Dinorah para que adelantemos las medicinas de Saga, quizá eso ayude… aun falta una hora pero no podemos esperar –tras estas palabras por parte de Martí, la dama se quedo sola.

.

-Kanon –escucho decir a su esposo –Kanon… no cállate –se notaba el sufrimiento en Saga.

.

-Saga escúcheme, todo esta bien… por favor despierte –suplica la dama sujetando el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos.

.

-Es tu culpa Kanon… no, fue mía –continua diciendo Saga moviéndose con desesperación como si quisiera escapar de algo –no lo merezco –Dasha no sabia que hacer, por mas que lo agitaba, le hablaba, por mas que hiciera el santo no despertaba.

.

-Saga por favor, Kanon no esta aquí –atina a decir Dasha.

.

-Kanooon –claudica Saga sentándose en la tina y con esto despertándose completamente agitado mirando a todos lados.

.

-Saga –llama la dama preocupada -¿esta bien?

.

-Estoy en Asgard… -dice Saga obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su esposa –hay Kanon ¿Qué te hice? –cuestiona posando la diestra sobre su rostro.

.

-Trate de mantenerse despierto, en un momento Martí traerá la medicina –anuncia Dasha, pero Saga se limita a levantarse y salir de la bañera, toma una toalla y sin prestar mucha atención seca su cuerpo, sale del cuarto de baño y así sentarse en la silla donde había tomado sus medicamentos por la mañana estaba sumido en sus pensamientos a tal grado que no presto atención a las sugerencias de quedarse dentro de la tina por parte de su esposa.

.

-Saga… ya se encuentra despierto –dice Martí sin obtener respuesta alguna, es mas ni siquiera le volteo a ver, el rey seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la medicina ya estaba lista hasta que percibió el olor y los vasos frente a él. Tomo primero la taza, la bebió sin hacer gesto alguno, luego el jugo y por ultimo la leche, al terminar dejo los vasos en el mismo lugar y recargo su frente en la diestra logrando que su cabello ocultara su rostro. Dasha se acerco a él, se coloco frente a este, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas en el suelo que es cubierto con una alfombra con el fin de tratar de sostener la mirada del rey, mientras él sigue atormentado, al ver esto Martí decide retirarse para que así los reyes puedan hablar mejor.

.

-Saga… ¿Qué le aflige? –cuestiona Dasha con una voz tan suave y angustiada, el griego la miro, ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las orbes de su esposo estaban cristalizadas.

.

-He hecho tanto mal… que no merezco ni un poco de felicidad….lastime a mi hermano, blasfeme contra mi diosa… fui un traidor… no entiendo como Athena me regreso a la vida…-responde Saga sin poner resistencia alguna a que las lágrimas abandonen sus ojos, la reina siente una opresión en el pecho, en realidad le dolía verlo así, llevo sus manos a las mejillas del hombre.

.

-Saga…puede que haya hecho cosas malas pero… si la diosa Athena lo regreso a la vida es por algo… ¿no cree? –dice la dama, Saga simplemente la ve sin que sus ojos dejen de derramar lágrimas.

.

-Pero yo aun no me perdono lo que hice… me imagino que mis compañeros tampoco… yo no debería estar vivo –dice Saga cerrando los ojos, Dasha sujeta el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos mientras que sus pulgares secan las lágrimas del hombre.

.

-Saga…por algo pasan las cosas… quizá usted debía hacer esas cosas para ser un mejor guerrero… no sé exactamente pero posiblemente era necesario que eso pasara… -trata de consolar la dama, el griego coloca sus manos en las de la dama, toma una de ellas y deposita un beso en esta.

.

-Dasha… la quiero… hasta pienso que la amo… pero temo de no merecer esta felicidad, no sé si usted sienta lo mismo por mí y comprendería que no fuera de ese modo y quiero intentar conquistarla…sentirme en verdad vivo –dice Saga sin abrir los ojos y mucho menos deshacer la pose que se había tomado, es decir con la delicada mano de la dama en sus labios –pero maldita sea…no sé si esto sea verdad, si sea real, jamás he sentido esto –tras esas palabras la anatomía masculina se levanta de la silla y se refugia en la ventana donde su esposa normalmente lo veía entrenar. La Reina por su parte observa al griego, le sigue con la mirada y después se levanta acercándose con pasos lentos al afligido caballero..

.

-Saga… lo quiero…pero temo porque no sé como actuar, que pasará, que debo hacer… –responde Dasha mirando a su esposo el cual abre los ojos pero no se atreve a sostener la mirada de ella.

.

-Yo tampoco… no sé qué hacer… y eso me desconcierta –confiesa el mayor cerrando su puño al tiempo que sus orbes vuelven a cerrarse.

.

-Creo… en vista de las circunstancias, debemos comenzar a conocernos… yo no se nada de usted, ni usted de mi… tal vez con saber mas el uno del otro, demos un gran paso –externa Dasha ladeando su cabeza en búsqueda de un contacto visual.

.

-Usted… ¿esta dispuesta a intentarlo? –cuestiona Saga al tiempo que se gira otorgando el contacto visual buscado, Dasha asiente con la cabeza, él por sus parte lleva sus manos a las de la mujer para sujetarlas y elevarlas a la altura del pecho, se atrevió a sonreír siendo correspondido por el mismo gesto.

.

-Creo que nos ayudaría mucho –se limita a responde la reina.

.

-Dasha –tras estas palabras por parte del masculino, la diestra de este se posa en la delicada mejilla de ella, atreviéndose incluso a disminuir la distancia entre los rostros hasta llegar al contacto con la nariz femenina, allí se dejo embriagar un momento por el contacto suave al tiempo que las orbes se cierran.

.

-Saga…-llamo la Dama al sentir ese cálido contacto, no le llamo represiva, tampoco pidiendo algo, simplemente deseo decir su nombre, escucharlo en su voz.

.

-¿Puedo? –cuestiona el Santo generando sorpresa en la mujer, en todos los momentos en que la había besado o había intentado hacerlo jamás había dicho eso…y ahora era algo extraño, quizá Saga pensaba cambiar algunas cosas.

.

-Si –se escucho decir Dasha sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho, es decir lo escucho tan ajeno que de no ser porque escucho su voz quizá no sabría quien dio la respuesta, quizá deseaba ese beso mas de lo que creía. Las orbes de los reyes se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo, ella sitio como el caballero fue desvaneciendo la distancia hasta que pudo sentir el rozar de sus labios que de apoco le fueron proporcionando caricias, era una sensación tan maravillosa, se sentía tranquila, casi olvidaba la situación inicial Saga estaba enfermo y hace unos momento se sentía atormentado pero ahora parecía que todo estaba perfecto, los besos eran tan tranquilos y cálidos que daba la sensación de que se encontraban entre nubes, sintió un rubor en sus mejillas: sintió la caricia de la lengua de Saga que con sutileza humedecía los labios femeninos, la dama le imito sin embargo al lograr rozar su lengua con la de él un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, le dio un poco de temor tener esa sensación así que termino el beso separando sus labios con el inclinar de su rostro.

.

-Discúlpeme… fui muy atrevido al – intentaba decía Saga pero fue acallado con un par de delicados dedos pertenecientes a la reina, ella negó con la cabeza, él ya no dijo más, ella por su parte le miro con tanta ternura que no parecía real, se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por la mejilla del mayor hasta llegar a un rebelde mechón de cabello jugueteando con este sintiendo para sorpresa de la mujer que era tan suave, Saga cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto en su cabello que de momentos llegaba a su piel, es decir entre el jugueteo lograba sentir la piel de la dama que accidentalmente proporciona caricias a su esposo. Sin poder evitar esa lejanía con su piel, el griego sujeta con delicadeza la mano que ahora juega con su cabello para después depositar un beso en esta y después mover su rostro para generar una caricia repitiendo la acción las veces necesarias.

.

-Saga… aun tiene un poco de temperatura –dice la dama al sentir la temperatura del guerrero.

.

-No importa… quiero estar así unos minutos –responde Saga, Dasha no se niega, es más ahora por voluntad propia emite las caricias sintiendo la calidez de la piel de su esposo, era apuesto y mucho, le gustaba mucho y aquel beso había despertado muchas cosas en su interior no podía decir que le era indiferente o que seria difícil sentir afecto por él… porque no es así, notaba que era una buena persona, tenia bellos sentimientos y era tan sencillo es decir, no entraba en el despotismo, la altanería ni nada de eso, era todo lo contrario, si era serio y muy calculador pero no son cosas que se consideren malas, le agradaba muchísimo y por eso mismo desconocía como reaccionar si mostrarse indiferente o hacer evidente su agrado; si se mostraba indiferente quizá él pensaría que no siente nada por él, pero si muestra evidente su agrado seria como ponerle el camino fácil… aunque los besos quizá no eran punto a su favor, tal vez el griego ya veía algo de camino ganado… quizá debería pedir ayuda a su amigo Syd… o a Bud quizá ellos sabrían aconsejarla por ser hombres.

.

-Debería recostarse… y descansar mañana hablaremos… bajare a la cocina –dice Dasha dispuesta a retirarse pero pronto Saga sujeta un poco mas fuerte la mano de ella para que no complete el cometido de alejarse.

.

-No… esta es su habitación yo iré a la mía y allí descansare –anuncia Saga dirigiéndose a la puerta –aun no quiero irme pero… estoy cansado y me imagino que usted también.

.

-Esta habitación es de los dos… es la habitación matrimonial… preferiría que hoy durmiera aquí, esta delicado aún –responde Dasha deteniendo a su esposo de golpe.

.

-Aún así… me siento incomodo con estar aquí… sin derecho alguno, estamos casado pero no me he esmerado en conquistarla… por favor permítame irme –pide Saga con un gesto tranquilo, Dasha se limita a sentir con la cabeza.

.

-Espere –dice Dasha deteniendo a su esposo, el gemelo se gira hacia la dama que pronto se acerca a él rodeando el cuerpo masculino con sus brazos al tiempo que recarga su rostro en el hombro masculino, dejando a este sorprendido, jamás se le había ocurrido simplemente darle un abrazo y tal vez esa era una buena manera de iniciar todo esto; parpadeo un par de veces para después corresponder el acto de la femenina. Se quedaron así unos minutos: ella recargada en el hombro masculino y el recargando un poco su cabeza en la de ella. Desvanecieron el abrazo, el mayor deposita un beso en el cabello de la mujer provocando un cálida sonrisa.

.

-Hasta Mañana –se limita a decir el griego.

.

-Hasta mañana –responde la dama sin despegar la vista del gemelo tras regalar una sonrisa da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la mujer que aun no desvanecía su sonrisa, ese abrazo había sido una sensación tan mágica, se sentía tan bien, tan contenta y en paz, deseaba que llegara el siguiente día, pero al mismo tiempo no, aun no tenia bien pensado que haría y el santo dorado era bastante impredecible. "día de campo" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, quizá un tiempo fuera del palacio, conociendo el reino y sin presiones del cargo de Rey y reina quizá ayudaría a lo que ambos deseaban indicar. Soltó un suspiro riéndose de si misma ante tal acción, como si fuese una niña aun, negó con la cabeza para después dirigirse al guardarropa, tomar sus ropajes para dormir, cambiarse y así por fin descansar con mayor tranquilidad.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…. **


	7. Desconfianza

**HOLA! **

**Por fin otro capitulo… jeje ya me llego la inspiración. Bueno creo que se va a poner mas interesante en el siguiente capitulo… la verdad este capitulo no estaba planeado pero salió y quizá sirva para la mejoría de estos dos XD **

**En fin… los dejo con este capitulo mil disculpas por la espera me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente!**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO VII: Desconfianza **

Un suspiro se escapo de los pálidos labios de la femenina y con esto un par de parpadeos se hacen presentes siendo esta una señal de que ya estaba despierta. Ya llevaba un rato así: recostada en la cama, cubierta por sus sabanas, meditando y mirando el techo, aun no deseaba levantarse. La semana anterior había quedado claro que tanto Saga como ella tenían un sentimiento en común, y durante toda esa semana ni uno ni otro había sabido como actuar.

Ya no habían compartido palabra, sólo lo necesario y al encontrarse frente a frente simplemente se sonreían y continuaban con lo suyo, en realidad no sabían que hacer. La reina se decidió, retiro las sabanas de su anatomía, se levanto y se preparo para ducharse y meditar un poco mas, todo había sido tan rápido en tan solo 4 meses todo paso y ahora se sentía aturdida por lo que tenia que hacer… que para ser sincera aun no estaba del todo claro.

Se vistió con algo sencillo de color verde claro, salió de su habitación y descendió las escaleras con la intensión de llegar al comedor, pero al estar allí no vio a su esposo por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo, y la habitación seria su primer destino, pero al pasar por la puerta que lleva al jardín logro divisarlo, ya estaba entrenando "No cabe duda, ya se siente mejor" se dijo a si misma para después regresar al comedor y tomar asiento.

-Nunca dejara de ser guerrero ¿verdad? –dice Martí al entrar al comedor y sentarse a un costado de su mejor amiga la cual niega con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta del recién llegado.

-Creo que lo ha sido toda su vida… tampoco vamos a pedirle que deje de serlo de un día para otro… Además… para su suerte, este es un lugar de guerreros, somos pacíficos pero al fin y al cabo guerrero –responde la dama con una sonrisa, que era inevitable cada vez que habla de Saga.

-Dasha… –llama Martí tomando a su amiga de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Martí? –cuestiona la reina preocupada.

-¿En serio confías en él? –cuestiona el hombre bajando la voz.

-¿Cómo? –es lo único que atina a decir la femenina al escuchar el cuestionamiento del otro en realidad le había caído de sorpresa.

-Si, si. Es decir te ha dicho que te quiere y todo eso… pero… ¿es verdad? ¿Cómo en tan sólo 4 meses puede declararte amor así de fácil? Dasha ni siquiera sabemos algo de él.

-Martí… se que no tiene un pasado ejemplar, a lo que él me comento… pero parece haber recapacitado, creo que es una buena persona –confiesa Dasha con sinceridad.

-Yo no estoy muy convencido, piénsalo bien Dasha… tienes un reino, un palacio enorme, eres hermosa, tiene una fortuna… digamos que llegas a ser "algo" muy tentador, y el ser tu esposo significa tener todo eso… ¿Qué tal si él desea todo eso? No lo sabemos exactamente –Dice Martí logrando dejar a su amiga pensativa, jamás se había detenido a pensar eso, acaso ¿seria verdad? Ella estaba casi segura de que Saga era una buena persona… pero también debía reconocer que Martí tenia razón, soltó un suspiro, no se atrevió a decir nada, mas bien no pudo, le dejo sin palabras y pensativa.

-¡Buen Día! –saluda Saga con evidente alegría al tiempo que ofrece una pequeña florecilla blanca a la dama que con una cálida sonrisa lo recibe.

-Buen día –responde Dasha haciendo evidente su sonrisa, deleitándose con el detalle dejando que en su rostro se dibuje un gesto lleno de ternura, la sonrisa de Saga aumenta al ver este actuar por parte de la reina y sin más toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Buen día Señor –saluda Martí con el debido respeto. Tras uno segundos el desayuno ya estaba servido. –Saga, debe extrañar el santuario ¿o me equivoco? –la pregunta de Martí dejo a los esposos sorprendidos, Saga termino su bocado, miro a su esposa confuso y se dispuso a contestar.

-Pues si… es un cambio muy radical… somos 88 caballeros que protegen a Athena… pero casi siempre estaba con mis 12 compañeros…12 personalidades diferentes y… llegar aquí y únicamente tener dos…. Creo que se me hace mas complejo… -responde Saga de lo más tranquilo mientras amenaza a otro trozo de fruta con ser devorado.

-Seria agradable conocerlos –se atreve a mencionar la reina dejando mas sorprendido a Saga.

-¿En serio? Es decir ¿Desearía conocerlos? –cuestiona un entusiasmado Saga.

-Claro, deben ser personas muy agradables, su gesto cambio cuando hablo de ellos –comenta la dama con una cálida sonrisa.

-Si, los aprecio mucho, yo vi a todos de pequeños… en especial Afrodita… debe querer conocerla, es una de las personas mas allegadas a mi… después de mi hermano claro –confiesa Saga, dejando sorprendidos a los asgardinos.

"¿Afrodita?" cuestiona Dasha para sus adentros, mira de reojo a Martí que parece compartir la misma cuestión. No se dijo más, los tres continuaron con sus alimentos y al finalizar cada quien tomo su destino: Martí a realizar todos los deberes que necesita el palacio, Dasha sube a su habitación para tejer y meditar sobre aquel nombre mientras que Saga sin sospecha alguna se dispone a arreglar su habitación y después hundirse en la inmensa biblioteca, en verdad disfrutaba de la lectura.

La tarde llega al palacio, la reina se encuentra recostada en su cama meditando, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese nombre ¿acaso seria alguien importante para Saga? Es decir seria una mujer importante para su vida, Saga le había confesado su amor la semana pasada pero el ver ese brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a "Afrodita" le había hecho dudar de las palabras, cuestionaba si era verdad ese sentimiento profesado, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a salir de la cama, sin mirar a su alrededor salió al jardín sentándose sobre una banquita para mirar al cielo.

-Es bello ver el atardecer –la voz ronca y suave de Saga en el oído de la dama logro sobresaltarla que tras un leve brinco, lleva la mirada hacia su esposo que se toma la libertad de sentarse a su costado.

-Si…es muy bello –responde Dasha mirando los ojos esmeraldas de su esposo que sin permiso alguno sujeta el rostro de ella por el mentol.

-Es mas bello con usted aquí… a mi lado –se limita a decir Saga, Dasha se ruboriza al tiempo que sonríe y baja la mirada, el griego levanta un poco mas el mentol femenino para que lo observe, al sentir la mirada ultramar de ella y notar la sonrisa compartida, se aventura a capturar los labios femeninos que sin pensarlo lo reciben proporcionado caricias, cálidas y tiernas caricias acompañadas por el cerrar de las orbes con el fin de degustar aquel contacto.

Por ese instante se les olvido todo, la situación, el frio, en ella esa incesante duda sobre el nombre de "Afrodita". Una aire frio corre por el jardín provocando que el mayor rodee con su brazo el cuerpo de la femenina hasta lograr que su mano se pose en la espalda de esta, mientras la mano libre sujeta la mejilla de ella, la cual ha logrado tener sus brazos en libertad, la diestra se posa en uno de los brazos de él mientras que la otra se aferra al hombro masculino, todo esto sin deshacer el beso. Se quedaron así unos minutos con la intensión de disminuir el efecto del aire frio y de continuar con esa exquisita sensación de los labios acariciándose entre si.

Los orbes femeninos se abren de par en par, otra vez las molestas preguntas regresaban a su mente y esa duda que Martí había implantado en ella, ¿en realidad Saga podría enamorarse de ella en tan solo cuatro meses? Ahora llegaba a dudarlo con lo ocurrido en la mañana, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras imprime fuerza en sus manos tratando de separar al hombre de ella, él al sentir este "rechazo" la suelta dejando ver en su rostro un poco de sorpresa.

-Lo siento –atina a decir Saga, Dasha lo mira, esas dudas la estaban matando y no sabia como preguntárselo a él –debí preguntarle antes de besarla… espero no haberla ofendido –era increíble, esa forma de hablar provocaba tanta tranquilidad en la dama, ese tono con tanta calma, seriedad, tan calculador… era extremadamente difícil sentir que algo estaba mal cuando el se encuentra cerca, ella soltó un suspiro que fue traducido por el gemelo como molestia.

-Saga… en realidad estoy muy confundida… no tengo claras sus intenciones, me ha dicho que me quiere… pero ¿Cómo puede asegurar eso con sólo 4 meses de conocernos? No sé que pensar –se atreve a decir la dama levantándose de su asiento dando la espalda a su esposo y enfocando su atención al cielo. El griego suelta un suspiro, comprendía el sentir de la dama incluso a él mismo le causaba confusión hasta llegaba a asustarlo, jamás había sentido eso antes pero era algo que sentía y no lo podía describir simplemente sabia que la quería y se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento en que la vio era mas que suficiente para él.

-Dasha… no voy a endulzar su oído con palabras, tampoco voy a decirle mentiras… sentí algo distinto por usted desde el primer momento en que la vi… y al besarla… supe que usted es la persona por quien he estado esperando toda mi vida –responde Saga mirando a su esposa que aun no se atreve a mirarlo, él se levanta, la sujeta del brazo y con suavidad logra que el cuerpo femenino se gire para estar frente a frente –no pienso convencerla ahora de que lo que le digo es verdad… lo haré pero necesito tiempo… y el beneficio de la duda…

-Pero –interrumpe Dasha bajando la mirada –no sé si confiar en usted, mi corazón me dice que si… pero que tal si esta dominado por la emoción –las orbes femeninas se cierran, las manos de Saga sujetan a la dama por los hombros ocasionando que ella repose su mirada en la de él.

-¿Qué necesita para confiar en mi? –cuestiona Saga.

-No lo sé…

-Dígame por favor…

-No sé –Dasha evade la mirada de él soltándose de las cálidas manos de su esposo.

-Tal vez… necesitamos conocernos, interactuar mas… quizá usted desee saber mi pasado… también yo quiero saber el suyo… quizá eso ayude –las palabras de Saga sonaban sinceras y tan reales que casi logran que las dudas en la dama se disipen.

-Creo que tiene razón…quizá el saber el uno del otro… ayude –aquella respuesta por parte de Dasha logro una sonrisa en el rostro masculino.

-¿Qué desea saber? –cuestiona Saga con inmensa tranquilidad. ¿Qué podía preguntar? Ella no tenía claro lo que quería saber… o más bien si sabía que quería preguntar pero no se atrevía, no quería verse como una persona celosa o algo por el estilo pero ese brillo en los ojos de él… quizá era alguien importante para él.

-Afrodita –se escucho decir, Dasha al caer en cuenta que ese nombre había salido de sus labios abrió lo ojos de par en par al tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que menciono aquel nombre.

-¿Afrodita? –cuestiono Saga confundido. Ya no tenía opción, la dama había iniciado esa conversación y era mejor terminarla ahora.

-Si, Afrodita –responde la reina mientras suelta un suspiro –ella…. es decir, esa mujer es alguien importante en su vida… vi cierto brillo en sus ojos al mencionarla… ¿acaso la quiere? –el gesto del griego dejaba en claro que se encontraba sorprendido, se quedo anonadado unos segundo, parpadeo un par de veces procesado la información.

-¿Ella? ¿Mujer? –cuestiona Saga saliendo del mini trance, la dama asiente con la cabeza logrando que una pequeña risita salga de los labios de Saga, ella frunce el ceño mientras él cubre con su mano su boca tratando de evitar reírse.

-No le veo la gracia –se atreve a decir Desha dejando ver su molestia.

-¿Todo esto es por Afrodita? –cuestiona Saga con un gesto tranquilo.

-No exactamente, ayudo a las dudas pero no es el origen –responde ella algo apenada bajando la mirada, Saga se sonríe a si mismo sujetando a la dama por los brazos logrando que ella le mire a los ojos, por mas que intentaba era imposible desvanecer la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Disculpe si me reí, es que –comienza a decir Saga pero no puede evitar que la sonrisa se haga mas grande pero logra contenerla lo suficiente para no reír, estaba seguro que cuando le contara a Afrodita a este no le causaría gracia inclusive se molestaría pero el imaginarlo simplemente le generaba la sensación de reírse a carcajadas. Tras aclarar la garganta se dispuso a continuar –Afrodita no es mujer… es hombre –esas palabras por parte del hombre parecen molestar a la dama ya que frunce el ceño y su gesto cambia a uno muy serio.

-¿Qué dice? No se si me este mintiendo o –decía la Dama pero pronto es interrumpida.

-No, no es mentira, mire Afrodita es hombre, él es el santo dorado de piscis… solo que su seudónimo no le ayuda mucho… lo adopto desde hace mucho tiempo y todos nos hemos acostumbrado a llamarle así, se lo juro por Athena, él es uno de mis compañeros, el mas cercano a mi casi como un hijo o hermano –la respuesta de Saga era sincera pero no había conseguido la reacción esperada, en realidad el griego pensó que al escuchar la verdad sobre Afrodita la molestia y el problema se irían, pero el gesto de ella no cambio, jalo sus brazos logrando que el mayor la soltara.

-Yo… no se que decir –tras estas palabras, Dasha da media vuelta con la intención de irse del lugar pero es detenida por Saga.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no me cree? –cuestiona el griego, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Si le creo pero… he sido una tonta… yo… no le he demostrado la mas mínima confianza, es mi esposo y creo que sea como sea debo confiar en usted… -Responde la reina tratando de que el mayor la suelte.

-No sea tan dura con usted misma –pide Saga con voz tranquila.

-Déjeme por favor –solicita la mujer, Saga no desiste.

-No, tengo que contarle muchas cosas sobre mi, por favor tome asiento y escúcheme –invita el mayor logrando que la reina se tranquilice, vuelva a sentarse en la banquita esperando a su esposo que con una sonrisa se sienta a un costado de la femenina. El regido de géminis se queda unos segundos en silencio para después rodear las manos de ella con las suyas y con esto dar inicio a su relato, narrando todo su pasado desde que llego al santuario, como consiguió su armadura, el problema que tuvo con Kanon y Aioros, la guerra que provoco, todo, todos y cada unos de los detalles de su vida y sus batallas. Dasha se quedo anonadada incluso sintió una presión en el pecho al ver como su esposo derramaba lagrimas de arrepentimiento, repitiendo una y otra vez que juraba por Athena que estaba arrepentido y que incluso él mismo aun no se perdonaba. La femenina no se atrevió a decir nada, desvió la mirada no era algo que esperara, incluso se asusto un poco ¿Cómo había podido hacer todo eso?

La dejo confundida, es decir al verlo actuar con ella, en el castillo le parecía que era una buena persona podría decir que era mentira todo lo que le había narrado pero sabia que no era así… ¿Y que tal si no era la buena persona que ella pensaba?… pero el verlo llorar así tan arrepentido. Se levanto y dio un par de pasos con la intensión de alejarse, estaba aturdida. "_Antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón_" recordó las palabras de su madre, siempre le repetía eso antes de leerle un libro o de presentar a alguien. Se giro para verlo, una sensación se genero en ella la sintió tan grande como el propio mar, él era sincero su corazón se lo decía, se sonrió a si misma, negó con la cabeza para después sentarse sobre sus piernas quedando frente a Saga que trataba de retener las lágrimas.

-Saga… -le llamo la princesa, él la miro generando un temblar en ella no de miedo mas bien de emoción por toda esa sensación nueva que había dentro de ella. Esa mirada tenia algo que antes no había visto quizá la inmensa bondad que transmitía. Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de él.

-Creí que se iría –confiesa Saga sin tratar de ocultar la tristeza en su gesto.

-No puedo juzgarlo sin conocerlo bien… y para ser sincera… si no viniera de su propia voz no lo había creído, usted es una persona noble… no encuentro maldad en su mirada – Anuncia Dasha y era verdad, si, al principio le había asustado, aturdido todo lo que paso Saga pero… era pasado y era algo que ya no le compete a ella.

-¿Qué ve en mi mirada? –cuestiona Saga.

-Bondad…nobleza y algo muy confuso, de pronto veo tristeza pero en otros momentos alegría… -responde con gran sinceridad la dama, Saga sonríe tristemente, ella acaricia la mejilla de él con su pulgar para después levantarse un poco y así lograr que sus labios toque la comisura de los del griego ocasionando en este una sorpresa.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, Saga con sus orbes cerrados, no podía negar que ese contacto era de lo mas reconfortante, Dasha por su parte pensativa no sabia si ese hombre lo había compartido con alguien, tener el peso de haber visto a todos crecer y de un momento a otro ser él el que lideraba a los "traidores" por la cabeza de su diosa desencadenando batallas con sus compañeros, no sabia que decir, como apoyarlo o hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Saga… -comienza a decir Dasha.

-No diga nada… yo… me siento tan apenado por todo… siento que no merezco estar aquí… con usted, yo…no se si en realidad tenga esa bondad. Quizá todo lo que hay en mi es maldad –tras estas palabras Saga se levanta de golpe con la intensión de irse del lugar, Dasha se apresuro a levantarse y alcanzarlo, lo sujeto del brazo deteniendo así el andar del hombre.

-Espere… yo… creo que también tengo derecho a decidir eso, después de todo somos esposos… -dice Dasha con una sonrisa, Saga al escuchar la tranquilidad de las palabras de ella gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a la dama la cual con la yema de los dedos seca las lagrimas del caballero, este la abraza con fuerza –Saga, no diga necedades esa bondad la veo en su mirada y ella no puede mentir, además hasta que no me demuestre lo contrario… yo continuare creyendo en su bondad y su buen corazón.

-Dasha –le llama Saga sin desvanecer el abrazo, en realidad estaba enamorado de ella pero tantas cosas que había pasado, tantas cosas que había hecho en el pasado le hacían dudar de que fuera verdad, bien dicen "muy bueno para ser cierto". Desvaneció el abrazo muy a su pesar encontrándose con una tierna sonrisa, simplemente con ese gesto le hizo sentir mejor, se atrevió a sonreír.

-Tal vez, en vista de las circunstancias… de que somos esposos… podría… tutearme… -propone la reina generando sorpresa en el hombre… se supone, según él, ella debería decirle algo si estuvo bien o mal, un discurso de moral, cualquier cosa similar, pero sacar de pronto el tema de cómo se hablaban fue algo que le dejo anonadado, confundido.

-Dasha… ¿Cómo dice eso? Después de todo lo que le he dicho yo creí… -confiesa Saga con evidente confusión pero pronto es acallado por los dedos femeninos.

-se lo repito no puedo juzgarle hasta conocerlo bien y aunque lo conociera bien, no soy nadie para juzgarlo, si Athena lo regreso a la vida es por algo… ella lo juzgo y lo considero inocente quizá por eso le obsequio la vida… y gracias a eso… estas aquí –las palabras de Dasha lograron que el gesto de Saga cambiara de uno confundido a uno tranquilo, triste pero tranquilo y así se aventuro a buscar refugio en los labios femeninos que lo reciben sin cuestionamiento alguno. El mayor no se pudo contener y rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos acercándola mas a él, deseaba sentirla cerca, no deseaba nada mas, solo tenerla en sus brazos, sentirla allí, percibir su olor, su calidez.

-Te amo –suelta Saga en un susurro apenas perceptible entre lo besos aferrándose cada vez más a la mujer que sin esperar mas rodea el cuello masculino con sus brazos, el beso de tranquilo se torna un poco mas intimo, si bien no llegaba a la pasión lograba demostrar ese cariño que ambos se profesaban. El beso da fin, con la separación de los labios con tal lentitud demostrando que ni él ni ella deseaban que terminara ese contacto, las orbes se abrieron mirándose el uno al otro.

-Saga… Quédate – dice Dasha con tal sinceridad, no lo había pensado, no lo había planeado solo había surgido así, no deseaba que se fuera quería que se quedara allí, se estaba enamorando de él como jamás pensó que le pasaría, bajo la mirada algo apenada, quizá no debió decirlo en ese momento.

-Dasha… le…te toca contarme algo de ti… -Saga se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ella ante sus propias palabras así que trato de cambiar la conversación, él también deseaba quedarse… convencería a Athena y Shion de dejarlo que se queda, no sabia como pero lo haría y era algo que no le interesaba, al menos no ahora. Dasha sonrió y con la mirada le invito a regresar a su asiento, quedándose allí la mayor parte de la tarde hasta entrada la noche y las estrellas que resplandecientes eran testigos de la conversación de los reyes.

Ella contó como había sido feliz con sus padres, la querían mucho y le habían enseñado la compasión y amor a su pueblo y nación, le confeso que tras la muerte de ambos en una batalla quedo a cargo del padre de Martí, desde allí crecieron juntos como mejores amigos, pero en una pelea con la familia de Franco había muerto cuando ella tenia 17 años, junto con Martí se la idearon para sacar el reino adelante y buscar el apoyo de los ancianos y de Hilda para tener un momento de paz y así había sido hasta sus 20 años cuando Franco había molestado nuevamente. Le confeso varias cosas que ella sabia batallar usar armas pero no eran de su agrado, también que Martí parecía su hermano mayor tan cuidadoso y sobre protector, de igual modo le comento como cuando aun vivían sus padres la llevaban mucho a jugar con Syd y poco después de la muerte de sus padres y del padre de Martí ella busco mantener el contacto con su amigo.

-Es tarde… -escucharon a Martí hablar interrumpiendo las risas que se habían creado entre los esposo al recordar el incidente que el gemelo había tenido con Syd.

-Es cierto… no me di cuenta de la hora –menciona la dama sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

-Creo que… la dejo para que vaya a dormir… me gustaría que mañana saliéramos, no se un día de campo… o bueno una comida usted y yo en el bosque o donde usted prefiera –anuncia Saga levantándose de su asiento siendo imitado por la reina.

-Me encantaría –responde Dasha, Saga sonríe para después sujetar la mano de ella y depositar un beso en esta, ella sonríe mientras que ve como su esposo se adentra a la mansión para después ir a su habitación mientras que ella es escoltada por su amigo Martí.

* * *

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

Mil gracias a los y las que me leen... (si es que hay "los" XD)


End file.
